Frankette Tatillons chez les Zanpakouteurs
by Casey78
Summary: Frankette est paresseuse, moche, crasseuse, a un nom pourri, des parents débiles, bref, une vie de merde! Vous croyez que tout va s'arranger pour celle qui doit choisir son camp? Vous êtes vraiment naïfs mes pauvres enfants.
1. Frankette est une pauvre conne

_Oyé oyé chers amis ! Je suis de retour...enfin pas tout à fait. C'est la première fois que je publie sur Bleach mais ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'ai plus l'habitude de me retrouver vers le coin Final Fantasy. Bon on s'en fout ! Si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est pour vous parler, oui vous parler. Vous parler d'une jeune fille qui a du mal avec toutes ses conneries sur le bien et le mal. Ceci est l'histoire la plus conne, la plus inattendue et la plus conne (encore oui) que j'aie pu écrire._

* * *

_C'est pas tout ça mais il est temps pour toi de faire un choix.

Assise en tailleur face à ses parents qui croisaient les bras d'un air sévère, Frankette prenait la mesure du temps. Il y avait déjà trois ans qu'on l'avait prévenue mais elle s'était dit qu'elle aurait largement le temps de se décider, reportant toujours au lendemain ses recherches. Procrastination quand tu nous tiens !

_C'est pas difficile Frankette, lui dit son père, tu as le choix entre deux choses.

_Le bien ou le mal, se sentit obligée de préciser sa mère.

Celle-ci se redressa de toute sa (très grande) hauteur et fit apparaître un sceptre de nulle part dans sa main gauche.

_Soit tu choisis le bien comme ton père et tu deviens magicienne. Soit tu choisis le mal comme ta maman et tu entres dans le prestigieux cercle des sorcières.

_Dans tous les cas, nous t'aimerons, précisa son père.

Eh oui il faut quand même que je vous explique : notre amie Frankette est issue d'une longue lignée d'Haesito, le peuple doté de pouvoirs magiques mais incapables de prendre une quelconque décision, surtout lorsque cela concernait le camp qu'il devait rejoindre. Dans un monde divisé en deux catégories, le bien et le mal, il était coutumier pour les jeunes Heasitons de choisir l'un des deux une fois atteint l'âge adulte. Le problème était que Frankette aurait dix-huit ans dans moins d'un mois mais celle-ci n'avait toujours pas pu trouver sa voie.

_Je ne sais pas, balbutia la jeune fille en passant une main distraite dans sa touffe de cheveux noirs.

_...

_...

_...

_Tu connaissais le marché, tonna sa mère. Je t'avais prévenu Frankette.

_Chérie, tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop radical, murmura le père famille.

_Toi la ferme, sourit sa femme dont la fumée lui sortait par les trous de nez.

_Maman je sais pas si j'ai envie de...

_La ferme chérie, répéta l'effrayante sorcière sans perdre son sourire de circonstance.

Une femme angoissante que cette Francine ! Ah oui je ne vous ai pas présenté la merveilleuse famille que sont les Tatillons ? Mais où avais-je l'esprit ? A sa tête se trouve la sorcière Francine aussi méchante que son titre l'indique. Puis, il y a Frank, le doux papa qui avait choisi d'embrasser le coin des gentils magiciens. Un homme d'une rare gentillesse comme on n'en trouve plus. Et puis bien sûr, il y a leur fille Frankette, fille unique et glandeuse invétérée. Cette pauvre adolescente ne savait rien faire d'autre que dormir, surfer sur le net, manger des chips et regarder le plafond. Mais cette vie de feignasse était bel et bien terminée. Ainsi en avait décidé sa très méchante maman.

_Je te laisse dix minutes pour faire tes valises, dit cette dernière. Ne prends que le strict nécessaire.

_Vraiment, s'insurgea Frankette (mais pas trop fort parce que c'est fatigant).

_Cinq minutes, changea d'avis Francine.

_Putain, murmura sa fille en se levant péniblement.

_Je n'aime pas les vilains mots, lui sourit Frank en lui passant une main dans le dos.

_Elle a dix-sept ans abruti, le réprimanda sa femme. On s'en fout de ses gros mots, le plus important est qu'elle trouve sa place.

La reine des paresseuses entra dans sa chambre aussi sale que dans une célèbre émission où deux bonnes femmes viennent aider des pauvres crados à faire sortir les rats de sous le lit et récurer le moisi sous le robinet et tenta de faire son sac. Sa mère se laissa une minute avant de faire claquer sa langue contre ses dents avant d'utiliser son sceptre pour faire danser trousse de toilettes, lingerie, et vêtements dans un sac de sport noir et de le refermer.

_Où est-ce que tu m'envoies exactement, souffla Frankette de sa voix traînante.

_Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont prévenus de ton arrivée. J'ai des relations qui vont te faire sortir les doigts du cul une bonne fois pour toute.

_Chérie je...

_Frank va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Frankette par pitié, si tu te trouves un mec pendant ton stage, fais en sorte qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec ton abruti de père.

_Un stage, répéta la jeune fille en baillant.

_Oui pauvre conne, hurla Francine. Tu as un mois pour entrer en contact du bien et du mal avant de faire un choix définitif sur ta future place dans ce monde.

_T'es pas du tout chiante tu le sais ?

_Je m'en fous.

_C'est un début de fanfiction très inattendu, rit Frank en se frottant les mains avec un gentil sourire.

Frankette, Francine et le narrateur échangèrent un regard l'air de se dire « Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con ! » avant de se reprendre.

_J'ai pas envie de faire de stage, dit la jeune fille.

_T'aurais dû te décider plutôt que de dormir. Tiens prends ça.

Francine glissa un téléphone dans les mains de sa fille. Un smartphone dernier modèle mais Frankette s'en foutait royalement. Elle avait mal au dos et elle avait besoin de s'asseoir ou de s'allonger, ou de dormir. Rester debout aussi longtemps relevait du même exploit que s'ils découvraient un nid de dodo sur leur toit.

_Je t'appellerai chaque jour, expliqua Francine, et chaque jour j'attendrais une réponse claire.

_...

_Bon il est l'heure d'y aller Frankie.

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, c'est moche.

_C'est mieux que Frankette. Tu sais bien que je t'ai appelé comme ça pour que tes amis se foutent de ta gueule pour le restant de tes jours et que tu ne trouves de réconfort que sur mon épaule.

Oui Francine était une femme très possessive...à sa manière. Pendant que sa fille s'endormait pratiquement debout, elle lui tendit un nouvel objet. Il ressemblait à une calculatrice transparente sur lequel on aurait collé des autocollants ronds.

_C'est un synthétiseur, répondit Francine à sa question silencieuse. Il te sera utile pour changer de dimension et d'endroit.

_Je vais devoir bouger ?

_Tu vas devoir bouger.

_Putain, chuchota Frankette au bord de la mort.

_Il est l'heure de t'en aller.

Francine tapota sur le synthétiseur avant de le rendre à sa fille mais avait une dernière chose à lui dire.

_Frankette pour l'amour du ciel, ne me fais pas honte devant mes amis, ne fais pas l'erreur de toutes les jeunes filles de ton âge, sois digne d'être ma fille. Alors par pitié, ne fais pas ta Mary-Sue !

_Ma quoi ?

_Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu glandes sur ton ordinateur toute la journée ?

_Plein de choses: je regarde des chats en écoutant le dernier album de Laurent Voulzy par exemple.

_...

_...

_Tu me dégoûtes allez à dans un mois. Une fois arrivée à ta première destination, va voir un certain Isshin et dis-lui que tu viens de ma part ok ?

Avant d'avoir le temps de répondre, Frankette s'était déjà évaporée à l'aide de sa calculette magique. Francine souleva les épaules et se tourna vers Frank qui semblait quelque peu gêné.

_Elle ne m'a pas dit au revoir, regretta-t-il.

_A moi non plus et je n'en ai pas une rupture d'anévrisme.

_Oui mais toi c'est normal : tu es méchante.

Francine lui retourna le sourire et s'approcha lentement de son époux, une fumée sinistre se dégageant de chaque pore. Frank était comme qui dirait dans la merde.

Son sac était trop lourd. Frankette l'ôta de son épaule et s'assit à même le trottoir. Elle était arrivée une quarantaine de secondes auparavant et se sentait déjà perdue et exténuée. Elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir sur place quand elle aperçut un policier à quelques pas.

_Excusez-moi, dit-elle assez fort pour que même la mouche sur son épaule ne l'entende pas.

L'agent poursuivit sa route, les mains dans le dos avant qu'il ne remarquât la jeune fille l'air perdue.

_Je peux vous aider mademoiselle, s'inquiéta le représentant de l'ordre.

_Vous connaissez Isshin, dit-elle sans grands espoirs.

_Vous parlez du Dr Kurosaki ? Bien évidemment, il tient une clinique dans la rue juste derrière celle-ci.

_Merci.

Frankette resta assise la tête dans les bras, prête à faire la sieste.

_Vous êtes malades, se soucia le policier. Vous avez besoin d'aide.

Cling ! Il était assez rare que le cerveau de Frankette soit assez en forme pour avoir une quelconque idée mais cette-fois ci, c'était du tout cuit.

_Je n'arrive pas à me mettre debout, murmura-t-elle le plus sincèrement du monde.

_Ne vous en faîtes pas mademoiselle, je vole à votre secours.

Le policier se fit violence pour mettre une Frankette quasi-inerte sur ses épaules et la ramena en direction de la clinique.

_Au fait, on est où, maugréa-t-elle en bavant sur l'uniforme de son « sauveur ».

_Vous ne savez pas où vous avez atterri hahaha ! Bienvenue à Karakura, mademoiselle.

* * *

_Alors Frankette ?_

_Patience connasse c'est que le premier chapitre !_


	2. Frankette en stage chez les Kurosaki

_Oh elle reprend connaissance, s'enquit une voix d'homme.

_Puisque je te dis qu'elle dormait simplement, répliqua une seconde qui semblait plus jeune.

Frankette ouvrit les yeux, s'étira et bâilla avant de lâcher un gros pet bien gras. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas seule mais qu'importe YOLO !

_C'est dégueulasse, se plaignit le garçon aux cheveux oranges en se bouchant le nez.

_C'est peut-être une réaction à l'insolation, tenta de la dédouaner l'homme à la crinière noire à ses côtés.

_Non j'avais juste envie de péter, expliqua tranquillement Frankette en se frottant les yeux.

_Pourquoi notre clinique attire toujours les plus débiles, se demanda l'adolescent.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à sortir avant que la patiente ne l'interpellât.

_Dis c'est toi Isshin, demanda-t-elle faiblement.

_J'ai une gueule à m'appeler Iss...

Les pieds de son père heurtèrent la côte du pauvre Ichigo (oui parce que c'est lui, ne tortillons pas du cul) qui s'envola plusieurs mètres plus loin.

_Ne parle pas si grossièrement devant une innocente jeune fille, le réprimanda Isshin (oui parce que c'est lui ne tortillons pas du cul non plus).

_Une fille qui pète, hurla Ichigo de l'autre bout du couloir où sa figure était encastrée.

_Ne l'écoute pas, sourit Isshin en se frottant les mains. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu t'appelles jeune fille.

_Frankette Tatillons, répondit la jeune fille yeux mi-clos.

_Tatillons, répéta le médecin les yeux exorbités. Tatillons comme dans Francine Tatillons ?

_Yep.

_Oh je vois, tu dois être la fille de cette chère Francine ?

_...(Frankette ne répond jamais aux évidences : trop fatigant).

Les yeux d'Isshin se mirent à briller mais il se reprit très vite. Il dégagea le petit bureau qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce pour le placer en plein centre. Il installa une chaise de chaque côté et prit place sur l'une d'elle avant de présenter la seconde à Frankette. Cette dernière se fit violence pour rejoindre son hôte.

_Bien Frankette, si tu veux être prise en stage ici, tu devras faire tes preuves...

La jeune Haesitonne bâilla une énième fois et se pencha vers son sac où elle chercha un morceau de papier à tâtons avant de le donner à Isshin. Ce dernier, estomaqué, lut le CV de Frankette de long en large :

* * *

Tatilllons Frankette

20 février 19xx

30 chemin du dodo volant

Heasitoland

**Stagiaire manichéenne**

**Expérience professionnelle**

20XX Testeuse de matelas en grande surface (3 mois)

20XX Cobaye pour somnifères (3 jours)

20XX Community Manager

20XX Testeuse de matelas pour lit jumeau.

**Hobbies**

Dormir, voir, sentir, ronfler, respirer (lentement)

**Objectif**

Choisir entre le bien et le mal, faire plaisir à maman Francine

* * *

_Eh bien dis donc, tu n'as fait que des jobs de feignasses, fit inutilement remarquer Isshin.

_Hum...

_Tu n'es pas très bavarde.

_...(pas de réponse aux évidences)

_Bon écoute laisse-moi me concerter avec mon assistant qui décidera si oui ou non tu es admise en stage. ICHIGO !

Le rouquin rappliqua en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, manifestement pas très content d'avoir été dérangé.

_Tu sais que j'essaie de réviser, se plaignit-il.

_Fiston c'est une question de vie ou de mort : d'après ces informations, es-tu prêt à accepter que notre amie Frankette devienne stagiaire à plein temps.

_Sta...

Isshin envoya le CV de la jeune fille au visage de son fils. Ce dernier lut le papier en jetant des coups d'oeil consternés à Frankette qui ne sourcillait pas. Dos à la fille de Francine, le médecin faisait signe à son fils d'accepter sans rechigner. Ichigo posa le CV sur la table et souleva les épaules.

_Comme tu veux.

_Bienvenue à bord, s'enquit le père de famille.

* * *

Frankette Tatillons était officiellement stagiaire manichéenne. Évidemment, la jeune fille s'en foutait royalement mais c'était au moins ça de fait pour ne pas subir le courroux de sa mère. Dans la soirée, Frankette s'installa dans une chambre de la clinique Kurosaki et put rejoindre la famille pour le dîner. Elle remarqua une troisième fille aux cheveux noirs assise à table et pensa tout simplement qu'elle était la petite amie d'Ichigo bien qu'elle s'en foutût éperdument. En réalité, elle pensait à ce lit qu'elle avait aperçu dans sa nouvelle chambre et n'aspirait qu'à s'unir sans délai à ce doux tas de plumes.

_Une stagiaire, murmura Rukia (oui parce que c'est elle, ne tortillons pas du cul) tout bas.

_Tu connais mon cinglé de père, répliqua Ichigo. Ne fais pas attention à elle.

Frankette non plus ne faisait pas attention à eux donc la question était toute réglée. Elle terminait son assiette de flageolets sans broncher en prenant bien soin de renverser de la sauce par-ci, par-là. C'était qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre chez des gens propres la pauvre fille. Yuzu Kurosaki, esclave proclamée de la famille, parut offusquée à la vue de leur invitée, crachant des morceaux de haricots coincés entre ses dents.

_C'est crade ce que tu fais, lui fit remarquer le rouquin.

_...(haussement d'épaules).

_Tu te conduis comme ça chez toi, lui demanda Karin Kurosaki.

_...(rot).

_Bien, il est temps de se mettre au lit, intervint rapidement Isshin avant que ses enfants n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

_Bonne nuit, dit Frankette en quittant la table sans prendre soin de ranger son bordel.

La jeune fille passa devant sa famille d'accueil et s'arrêta une seconde au niveau d'Ichigo avant de lâcher un nouveau pet bien audible et bien odorant.

_Les flageolets, se justifia-t-elle avant de monter les escaliers.

L'ensemble des quatre habitants du rez-de-chaussée se précipita vers les issues de secours et lieux plus respirables : la porte d'entrée, les fenêtres, entre les lattes du parquet, les toilettes pour ne citer qu'eux.

* * *

Ichigo n'avait de cesse de pester en descendant la rue les mains dans les poches. Quelques mètres derrière, Rukia le suivait, Frankette surs les talons. Cette dernière marchait à une allure des plus lentes, obligeant les deux shinigamis à ralentir eux aussi. Isshin avait obligé son fils à faire visiter la ville à leur stagiaire ce qui n'était pas du goût du rouquin.

_Ridicule, marmonna-t-il.

_Excuse-le il n'est pas très sociable, expliqua Rukia avec un petit sourire.

_Hum...

En réalité la petite noble en avait aussi sa claque de Frankette mais elle ne laissait rien paraître car mis à part ses flatulences, sa nonchalance, sa désinvolture, son mépris des règles en communauté et du respect, elle ne lui avait rien fait après tout.

_Encore toi, hurla une voix au-dessus de leur tête.

Ichigo stoppa sa marche pour découvrir l'identité de celui qui les interpellait. Avec sa coiffure afro inratable et ses gesticulations inutiles, les shinigamis reconnurent leur homologue en poste dans la ville.

_Oh salut Imoyama...

_C'est Kurumadani enfoiré, hurla le shinigami. Et j'espère que t'es pas là pour me piquer mon boulot.

_Ton boulot ?

_La Soul Society m'a fait savoir qu'un hollow faisait des siennes dans le secteur et je suis ici pour l'écrabouiller, se venta l'homme à l'afro en gonflant des muscles imaginaires.

_Il dit vrai, confirma Rukia en tapotant sur son portable.

_Je m'en occupe, se proposa Ichigo avant de sortir une capsule de sa poche.

_Hé attends enfoiré...

Il avala rapidement le bonbon afin de revêtir son habit de shinigami et de laisser son mod soul s'occuper de son corps.

_Tu vas dormir, lui demanda Frankette soudain intéressée.

_Tu vois ceci, lui montra Ichigo, consterné. Qu'est-ce que c'est d'après toi ?

_Une épée, répondit la jeune fille.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec une épée ?

_On découpe.

_Voilà, je vais découper un gros monstre, expliqua le garçon comme s'il s'adressait à une internée psychiatrique.

_Dans ce cas pourquoi tu mets ton pyjama, demanda le plus sincèrement son interlocutrice.

_...

_...

_Ichigo le hollow, le prévint Rukia.

Juste au-dessus de leur tête un monstre géant piquait vers eux. Ichigo avait été tellement occupé à se justifier auprès de Frankette qu'il n'avait pas senti le hollow arriver. Après avoir bien pesté contre la jeune fille, il dégaina son Zanpakutô et se lança à l'assaut du hollow. Il reçut l'aide de Rukia et de Kurumadani qui lui hurlait des insultes. Frankette, elle, ne bougea pas d'un iota car elle leur faisait confiance, après tout c'était leur boulot.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? tonna Ichigo. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne bouge pas?

En effet, la créature s'apprêtait à la frapper de plein fouet mais elle semblait ne pas s'en formaliser, trop occupée à sentir l'odeur de ses aisselles qui transpiraient un peu.

_Miss Crado bouge de là !

_Il faut faire quelque chose, s'inquiéta Rukia.

Le shinigami à l'afro et le remplaçant s'élancèrent le plus vite possible à l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune fille. Kurmuadani parvint à la dégager du chemin du hollow au même moment qu'Ichigo seulement un bruit de déchirement se fit entendre à cet instant. La lame de Rukia transperça le masque du monstre qui s'évapora comme par magie, laissant une scène assez spéciale. Frankette assise sur le trottoir, un mec à l'afro essoufflé et Rukia courir en direction de son ami toujours à terre.

_Ichigo est-ce que tout va bien, lui demanda-t-elle.

_N'approche pas, hurla-t-il.

La petite brune s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui, se demandant bien ce qui le rendait si anxieux. Il transpirait et ses joues avaient pris une teinte écarlate.

_Bordel, hurla-t-il avant de fondre en larmes comme la pire des merdes.

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit sur Karakura et l'éclat de la lune se reflétait sur les eaux du fleuve, les vitres et les crânes chauves. Une silhouette découpait la nuit, tirant une autre ombre avec elle. Elle paraissait particulièrement remontée et si l'on en jugeait par les « Merde », « Fais chier » et autre « Salope » qui retentissaient par intermittence force était de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une simple impression. Non Ichigo (oui c'est lui bordel) était bel et bien en colère contre la pauvre Frankette qu'il traînait comme un sac à patates en direction du magasin Urahara. Le rouquin frappa ou plutôt cogna plusieurs coups contre la porte avant qu'un homme blond avec un bob ne se décidât à ouvrir.

_Kurosaki-kun que me vaut le plaisir de...

_Ouvrez un garganta, le supplia Ichigo avec des larmichettes au bord des paupières.

_Un garganta ? Que me dis-tu là, rit l'homme derrière son éventail. Et qui est ta...

Urahara s'apprêtait à dire « charmante amie » mais même l'obscurité de la nuit n'empêcherait quiconque de voir que Frankette n'avait absolument rien de charmant.

_Ouvrez un garganta, répéta Ichigo la voix étranglée par les larmes. Elle rejoint sa vraie place.

_Elle est du Hueco Mundo ?

_J'en sais rien ! Mais elle est pas gentille.

Le grand garçon s'enfuit en pleurant alors que la lune se découvrait un nouveau reflet en les fesses du shinigami dont les vêtements avaient été déchirés au bien mauvais endroit. Enfin ça dépend pour qui (je vous vois le fangirls d'Ichigo).

Frankette poussa un long soupir de fatigue alors que les habitants du magasin riaient tous aux éclats à la vue du postérieur du pleurnichard alors que le portable de Frankette sonnait à nouveau.

* * *

Alors Frankette ?

Bien 0-1 Mal


	3. Frankette en stage dans la Chambre Bleue

**_Réponse aux reviews:_**

**_MV-232 : Merci pour l'intérêt que tu portes à la fic. Voilà la suite!_**

**_King Pumkin : alors là, je suis honorée de recevoir de tels éloges de la part de la Pumpkin en personne. Merci énormément, je me suis beaucoup inspirée d'auteurs comme toi pour passer du côté humoristique de la force. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te ravira toujours autant. _**

* * *

Il faisait très froid et Frankette grelottait. En même temps, se retrouver sur le dos d'un énorme serpent blanc dans le désert en pleine nuit c'était pas forcément l'idéal. Urahara avait finalement laissé la jeune fille rejoindre le Hueco Mundo après dix minutes de négociations pendant lesquelles il avait (difficilement) compris l'objet de son stage. En même temps y'a-t-il plus con ?

Dès son arrivée dans le pays de la nuit, un comité d'accueil attendait déjà Frankette : une dizaine d'Exequias dont l'un d'entre eux semblait plus important que les autres.

_Bienvenue, lui avait-il dit.

_...

_J'ai dit bienvenue !

_...

_Salope !

Le palais du Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et compliquée en même temps. Des murs et sols blancs à perte de vue mais un vrai labyrinthe pour quiconque le découvrait. A l'entrée, un petit homme au masque à moitié pété consultait une pile de feuilles en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il ne daigna lever les yeux que lorsque l'un des Exquias toussota pour marquer leur présence.

_Oh bienvenue au Hueco Mundo Mlle Tatillons.

_...

_J'ai dit...

_Cherchez pas elle a perdu sa langue, l'arrêta l'arrancar.

_Vous voulez dire qu'on lui a coupé ?

_Peut-être bien.

_Lequel d'entre vous a fait cela, paniqua-t-il.

_Aucun. Elle était comme ça quand on l'a trouvé.

_Oh juste ciel, fut-il rassurer. Je pensais que vous étiez responsable et par extension l'administration du Hueco Mundo qui est, je le rappelle, au fond du trou financièrement. J'ai cru une seconde que cette jeune demoiselle déposerait plainte contre nous et que nous allions être obligés de payer de forts dommages et intérêts. Hahahaha ! Quelle imagination débordante je peux avoir parfois !

_Sinon tu peux fermer ta gueule et lui filer son badge, proposa l'Exequias.

L'homme de l'administration se reprit rapidement et sortit un petit badge qu'il chargea de son propre reiatsu avant de le tendre à Frankette. Cette dernière s'en saisit lentement et lut son prénom gravé dessus avant de l'épingler sur sa poitrine.

_Bienvenue au Hu...

_N'insiste pas, elle ne pa...

_Merci.

L'Exequias ouvrit des yeux ronds face aux premiers mots de leur invitée. Son visage vira au rouge sous la colère mais il se retint pour ne pas frapper cette pauvre conne comme elle le méritait après tout.

_Une dernière chose : le Seigneur Aizen est absent pour le moment, les prévint le mec de l'accueil.

_Alors qu'est-ce que je fais de la fille ?

_Le Seigneur Aizen vous fait savoir que miss Tatillons est attendue dans la Chambre Bleue.

_C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

_Ai-je l'air de rire ? Les caisses du palais sont vides, ma femme m'a quitté, mon fils me hait, je n'ai plus que des haricots pour finir le mois, j'ai des calculs rénaux et sûrement un cancer de la prostate sans parler de la mort de Doufie mon hollow de compagnie et vous pensez sincèrement que j'ai le temps de plaisanter avec votre stagiaire ?

_Elle n'est pas MA stagiaire !

_Je m'en fous ! J'ai les élections à préparer, ne me faîtes pas chier.

_Les élections ? Oh merde j'oubliais presque cette histoire.

_Pourquoi pensez-vous que le Seigneur Aizen se soit absenté ? Oh et je viens de me souvenir que je n'ai pas arrosé ma plante.

L'homme poussa une très longue plainte et se replongea dans ses papiers. Peu rassuré, l'Exequias escorta Frankette jusqu'au lieu prévu. La jeune fille qui s'en foutait de beaucoup de choses avait quand même été intriguée par cette histoire de Chambre Bleue. Que pouvait-il y avoir pour que l'arrancar soit si surpris ? Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre : à peine avait-elle poussé la porte de la pièce qu'une tornade bleue s'y agitait dans tous les sens au point de faire voltiger les cheveux de Frankette. Fait rare car sa tignasse était tellement peu habituée à cet élément que l'on appelle le vent que son cuir chevelu était devenu statique et formait une sorte de nuage au-dessus de sa tête. Soudain, la tornade s'arrêta :

_Qui vient me déranger pendant mon échauffement, demanda une voix gonflée d'arrogance.

_Brigade d'Exequias monsieur. Par ordre du Seigneur Aizen, la jeune Frankette Tatillons a été assignée en stage à vos côtés pour une durée indéterminée.

_Hahaha vous êtes de sacrés rigolos, ironisa l'homme aux cheveux bleus que Frankette apercevait dans la pénombre.

_Ceci n'est pas une blague monsieur.

Alors que Grimmjow (oui oui c'est lui) se tordait de rire, l'autre arrancar s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un morceau de papier. L'hilarité du sexta s'estompa au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la feuille remise à l'accueil. A la fin, il la chiffonna, la jeta à travers la pièce, hurla son désespoir, se mit à sautiller sur place avant de fondre en larmes, se frapper la tête contre le mur et de se recroqueviller comme une midinette en pleine forêt après le départ de son vampire de petit ami.

_...

_...

_..*snif, snif*

_Je vous laisse, dit l'Exequias avant de s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible.

Laissant Grimmjow à son désespoir, Frankette partit se jeter (doucement) dans le canapé avant de s'étirer : il était plutôt douillet mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas s'endormir ici nonchalamment. Et oui, Frankette était peut-être conne, paresseuse et désinvolte mais elle n'était pas non plus imprudente. Elle se trouvait désormais du côté du mal et il lui faudrait rester sur ses gardes si elle ne voulait pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Le problème était que Frankette détestait faire attention car son cerveau était en alerte, envoyait des stimulis au reste de son corps et donc lui pompait une partie de son énergie. Finalement, les gentils lui manquaient. Pendant sa réflexion, la stagiaire n'avait pas entendu Grimmjow arrêter sa lamentation et se poster face à elle, les bras croisés.

_Tu restes ici sans bouger, sans parler et sans respirer, compris l'humaine ?

_Oui, se força à répondre Frankette par prudence.

Grimmjow fit comme si elle n'existait pas et se mit à faire des pompes après avoir retiré sa veste. Frankette posa ses yeux sur le trou au milieu de son torse et se demanda comment marchait le transit intestinal chez les arrancars. Certains sujets réussissaient parfois à capter l'attention de la jeune fille et les mystères du corps humains en faisaient partie comme la manière dont un humain lambda réussissait à rester debout plus d'une heure sans s'écrouler ou tenir une conversation plus de deux minutes sans bâiller. Toutefois, l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus remarqua les pupilles noires de Frankette poser sur son trou et grinça des dents.

_Arrête ça crétine, hurla-t-il avant de placer ses mains devant le creux.

_Pardon, murmura-t-elle sans détourner le regard.

_C'est dégueulasse ce que tu fais, se plaignit-il en mettant un oreiller devant son ventre comme obstacle.

_...

_J'ai le droit à un peu d'intimité ? Je ne regarde pas ta culotte, moi !

_J'en n'ai pas, précisa Frankette.

_...

_...

_T'essaies de me draguer l'humaine ?

_Non.

_Tu t'es regardée avant de tenir ce genre de propos qui se veulent aguicheurs ?

_...

_Ne refais jamais ça, la menaça-t-il. T'es moche !

_...

Grimmjow connaissait un peu les humains pour en avoir tué, torturé, violé et volé un certains nombres. Il savait aussi que les femmes humaines étaient très sensibles à certaines insultes et notamment sur leur physique et fut donc un peu surpris de voir que sa stagiaire sen foutait royalement d'être qualifiée de « moche ».

_C'est quoi ton prénom ?

_Frankette.

_Putain...Quoi ?

_...

_Réponds ou je te bute.

_Frankette. C'est ma mère qui l'a choisi pour...

_Oh non, la coupa-t-il en barrant sa bouche d'un doigt. J'en ai rien à foutre de toi, de ta mère, de ta vie ok ?

_Ok.

Grimmjow poussa un long soupir d'exaspération devant tant de nonchalance. Lui qui aimait le défi était complètement desservi sur ce coup-là. Mais qu'avait-il pris au Seigneur Aizen pour lui envoyer pareil merde ? Non à bien y réfléchir, il savait très bien pourquoi le chef de Las Noches avait fait cela. Le sexta émit un petit rire avant de remettre sa veste.

_Tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider Francette.

_...

_Je viens d'écorcher ton prénom.

_...

_Je te hais, j'aimerais que tu ailles en enfer couverte d'essence, que des vers de terre te mangent les yeux et qu'un ogre te fasse pipi dans les cheveux pendant que tu es enchaînée à un poteau et qu'une foule de démons te crachent à la gueule.

_Oh !

_ « Oh » quoi putain ?

_Je n'ai jamais tenté le sado-masochisme.

Laver ses yeux, ses oreilles et ses poumons étaient les trois choses que Grimmjow avait besoin de faire le plus vite possible. La vision de la jeune fille pratiquant le SM lui donna une envie de vomir qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Bouche bée et des sueurs froides, l'espada tenta de retrouver son souffle. Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il pensa à des choses plus agréables comme se tamponner le petit orteil contre une table, Grimmjow parvint à se calmer.

_Je disais donc, tu vas m'aider, fit-il comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de coupure.

_...

_Tu vas m'aider à écrire un discours.

_A propos de quoi ?

_De moi idiote.

_Mais encore ?

_Je veux expliquer à tout Las Noches pourquoi je suis le meilleur.

_Ok.

_Prends un papier, un stylo et commence à rédiger.

Frankette n'aimait pas se poser des questions alors même si la demande était complètement ridicule, elle s'exécuta. Après tout, il en allait de sa sécurité. Elle passa trois quarts d'heure à écrire pendant que Grimmjow se parlait tout seul devant le miroir en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle tendit le papier à l'arrancar qui sourit avant de se racler la gorge.

_Salut tout le monde, commença-t-il à lire. Si je suis ici devant vous aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous expliquer que je suis le meilleur. Même s'il m'arrive rarement de me doucher, de me brosser les dents, de nettoyer ma chambre ou de me passer un coup de peigne, j'ai d'autres atouts cachés. Je peux vous montrer de quoi je suis capable si vous le souhaitez.

_...

_T'as passé tout ce temps à écrire cette merde ?

_Oui.

_Comment je suis censé montrer ma supériorité avec ce torchon ?

_Je ne sais pas.

_Tu as compris de quoi il était question au moins ?

_Non.

_...

_...

_Quelle espèce d'abrutie ! Je me présente aux prochaines élections face à Aizen.

_Oh !

Cette nouvelle historique n'était pas censée provoquer qu'un simple « Oh ! ». Grimmjow serra les dents pour ne pas éclater la tête de cette pauvre chose désagréable à la rétine. Il lui redonna le papier et l'obligea à recommencer jusqu'à ce que le discours fût satisfaisant.

_Tu es sûr que je ne vais pas me ridiculiser ?

_Non. Je pense que vous serez merveilleux.

Une bien longue et élogieuse phrase pour la stagiaire désinvolte. Grimmjow décida de lui faire confiance sur ce coup-ci. Il était l'heure ! Grimmjow s'avança d'un pas solennel en direction du mégaphone qui diffuserait son discours en direct dans tout le Hueco Mundo à destination de ses électeurs potentiels. La course au trône pouvait commencer.

_Chers amis je vous salue, ici Grimmjow Jaggerjack, candidat au titre de roi du Hueco Mundo. On me demande souvent si c'est une bonne situation ça roi mais, vous savez, moi je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de bonne ou de mauvaise situation. Moi, si je devais résumer ma vie aujourd'hui avec vous, je dirais que c'est d'abord des rencontres, des gens qui m'ont tendu la main, peut-être à un moment où je ne pouvais pas, où j'étais seul chez moi. Et c'est assez curieux de se dire que les hasards, les rencontres forgent une destinée... Parce que quand on a le goût de la chose, quand on a le goût de la chose bien faite, le beau geste, parfois on ne trouve pas l'interlocuteur en face, je dirais, le miroir qui vous aide à avancer. Alors ce n'est pas mon cas, comme je le disais là, puisque moi au contraire, j'ai pu et je dis merci à la vie, je lui dis merci et je chante la vie, je danse la vie... Je ne suis qu'amour ! Et finalement, quand beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui me disent "Mais comment fais-tu pour avoir cette arrancarité?", et bien je leur réponds très simplement, je leur dis que c'est ce goût de l'amour, ce goût donc qui m'a poussé aujourd'hui à entreprendre une construction mécanique, mais demain, qui sait, peut-être simplement à me mettre au service de la communauté, à faire le don... le don de soi.

La salle où se trouvait Grimmjow était au cœur du palais dans une salle insonorisée. Il était donc impossible qu'il pût entendre des éclats de rire jusque là. Pourtant, il distinguait clairement des gens s'étouffer, taper du pied, suffoquer, frapper sur des tables au milieu d'une hilarité sans précédent. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire rire Las Noches aussi fort alors qu'il venait de terminer son discours ? L'arrancar se mordit la lèvre et tenta de trouver une autre raison valable. Peut-être Nnoitra était-il tombé tête la première dans la cuvette des toilettes ? Peut-être Ulquiorra s'était-il malencontreusement rasée une partie de la tête ? Peut-être une expérience de Szayel avait-elle mal tournée ? Peut-être...Non, Grimmjow se rendit à l'évidence et cette évidence avait un nom.

_FRANKETTE, s'égosilla-t-il avant de l'attraper par le col.

_Oui, répondit-elle effrayée mais pas assez expressive pour pouvoir le montrer clairement.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas le voir dans cet état-là. Sa honte avait déjà atteint d'impressionnants sommets, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Il la relâcha et lui tourna le dos avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

_Casse-toi, lui ordonna-t-il la voix en trémolos.

_D'accord.

_...*snif snif*

_Au revoir Monsieur Jaggerjack. Vous m'avez beaucoup appris.

_...*snif snif*

_Grâce à vous je me découvre un talent pour l'écriture.

_...

_...

Frankette ferma la porte au moment où un cero venait dans sa direction.

* * *

Alors Frankette?

Bien 0-2 Mal


	4. Frankette en stage chez les bigleux

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_King Pumkin: ravie de te faire toujours autant rire. Et t'inquiète, on est tous passés par les partiels un jour ou l'autre et je comprends que tu ne sois pas dans les meilleurs dispositions. Mais c'est déjà énorme de me laisser une review, je suis zémue vraiment. Bon courage à toi en tout cas!_**

**_MV-232: merci aussi pour ta review mais pourquoi dire que supporter Frankette est difficile? C'est faux archi-faux! Si l'on exclus le fait qu'elle pète, qu'elle est moche, malpolie, paresseuse et crasseuse elle doit être particulièrement agréable à vivre. Hahaha reviens quand tu veux!_**

**_Eve et Zod'a: je vois que la citrouille me donne un peu de visibilité. J'ACHETE! Ecoute, ta review m'a fait particulièrement plaisir, je suis ravie de faire partie des raisons qui te poussent à venir sur ce fabuleux site. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec prochain chapitre._**

**_Oh et avant de rentrer dans le plus intéressant, j'ai envie de vous rendre hommage. Oui à vous et surtout à votre humour et votre second degré. Car, voyez-vous, en parallèle, je publie aussi sur fanfic-fr et autant dire que la fic a été descendue. Je ne comprends toujours pas l'acharnement dont j'ai été l'objet mais pour vous citer quelques bribes des attaques, j'ai un "orthographe déplorable", je ne suis "absolument pas drôle", je fais "mon intéressante" ou encore "le récit est maladroit". En gros, j'ai été analysée comme si je postulais pour le Goncourt. Heureusement, que je suis aussi hermétique que Frankette à ce genre de critique sinon j'en aurais peut-être pleuré toute la nuit, voire toute la vie. Bref, merci bien à vous la communauté de Fanfictions qui a quand même plus de recul que l'autre._**

**_Oh et surtout bonne année 2013 à vous tous et toutes!_**

* * *

Après avoir presque terminé en cendres, Frankette avait obtenu l'ouverture d'un garganta d'urgence afin de regagner la Terre. Elle laissa derrière elle un Hueco Mundo plein de trous causés par les ceros de l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus qui avait perdu de nombreux points dans la course au trône. Le problème était que Grimmjow n'avait pas signé sa convention de stage. Tant pis, elle règlerait ce détail plus tard. Pas plus embêtée que cela par les risques de meurtre qui planaient désormais au-dessus de sa tête, Frankette appuya sur la sonnette de la clinique Kurosaki, son sac sur les épaules.

_Oui j'arrive, dit une voix qui s'avançait derrière la porte.

La petite Yuzu faillit s'étouffer en reconnaissant leur feu invitée. Il était vrai qu'Ichigo avait fait déguerpir la jeune fille un peu précipitamment et elle oubliait que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'était pas revenue.

_Frankette tu n'étais pas censée être au couvent ?

_Non.

_Mais Ichi-nii nous a expliqué que tu avais décidé d'entrer dans les ordres.

_Non.

_Donc tu n'es pas nonne ?

_Non.

_Alors Ichigo n'a pas dit la vérité ?

_Non.

_Si j'ai bien compris, tu n'es pas devenue religieuse ?

_Non.

_Donc tu ne vas plus au couvent ?

_Non.

_Alors tu n'as pas fait vœu de chasteté ?

_Non.

_Alors ça signifie que tu vas pouvoir procréer ?

_Non.

_Donc tu ne veux pas d'enfant ?

_Non.

_Si j'ai bien compris, tu ne...

_Qui est-ce ? cria Isshin à l'autre bout du couloir.

_C'est Frankette, répondit la petite fille.

_Oh non non non non non non non non, tonna une boule orange en dévalant les escaliers.

_Ichi-nii pourquoi avoir menti ?

Frankette était toujours debout sur le pas de la porte quand Ichigo lui prit le bras avec force et l'entraîna loin de son espace vital. L'épisode de la fesse semblait encore trop frais pour le shinigami remplaçant. La jeune fille se laissa traîner sans rien dire en espérant tout de même que là où il l'emmenait, il y aurait un matelas sur lequel elle pourrait laisser ses paupières se fermer comme un rideau sur cette existence bien trop mouvementée. Arrivé devant une belle maison blanche, et marmonnant dans sa barbe, Ichigo frappa avec force contre la porte d'entrée.

_Quel est l'objet de ce vacarme Kurosaki, se plaignit un jeune brun à lunettes.

_Ishida j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service de la plus haute importance.

_Je te rappelle que tu es un shinigami et moi un Quincy, lui rappela-t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

A travers la nuit, les quatre yeux des camarades d'école se croisèrent. Les pupilles du Quincy scintillaient tandis que les mirettes du Shinigami se plissaient en un regard menaçant. Soudain, la musique du film Le Bon, La Brute et le Truand surgit de nulle part. Frankette tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour savoir d'où cela provenait pendant qu'Ishida descendait ses doigts le long de sa cuisse à la recherche de son revolver et qu'Ichigo mâchouillait un brin de paille. Les deux garçons se tournèrent autour comme des chiens de faïence sans se quitter des yeux.

_Shinigami, marmonna le brun.

_Quincy, répondit le roux en hochant la tête.

Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre en un geste de défi avant que la musique ne s'arrêtât subitement comme si quelqu'un avait coupé un trente-trois tours un peu trop vite.

_C'est pas bientôt fini vos conneries bande de petits cons, dit calmement un homme aux cheveux blancs en remontant ses lunettes.

_Papa ne m'embête pas quand je suis avec mes copains, grommela Ishida en tapant du pied.

_Bonsoir monsieur, le salua Ichigo.

Pendant leur manège, Frankette s'était laissée appuyée contre le mur ce qui attira l'attention du Dr Ryûken Ishida, spécialisé dans les pathologies en tout genre.

_Cette jeune fille est-elle malade ? s'inquiéta-t-il en posant une main sur son front.

_Non elle est juste...

_Uryû, interpella-t-il son fils, apporte-moi ma trousse.

_Tout de suite, répondit ce dernier en courant à l'intérieur de la maison en direction du bureau de son père.

_Non puisque je vous dis qu'elle...

_Peau moite, teint pâle, pouls quasi inexistant, paupières mi-closes, odeurs pestilentielles dans la zone du bassin...

_Non ça c'est normal, lui assura Ichigo.

_...cheveux dressés en forme de nuage, poursuivit Ryûken comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, lèvres sèches, acné : je pense que cette jeune fille est en danger de mort.

_Quoi ?

_Uryû ça vient ?

_Oui père me voilà !

Le fils Ishida tendit la trousse à son père qui s'en saisit rapidement avant d'en sortir un flacon contenant un liquide de couleur transparente qu'il plaça sous le nez de Frankette. Cette dernière n'eut aucune réaction. Ryûken griffonnait ses observations sur un calepin.

_Pas de réaction à l'alcool à 90°, ne semble pas remarquer qu'elle a un morceau de salade coincé entre les dents ni même qu'un cafard lui grimpe dans l'oreille...

_Père peut-être vaut-il mieux la conduire à l'hôpital ?

_Non Uryû j'ai terminé, déclara le médecin en fermant son carnet.

_Quel est ton diagnostic.

_Cette jeune fille souffre d'hyperinertie.

_...

_...

_...

_L'hyperinertie est un trouble psychiatrique caractérisé pas une paresse aiguë, une flemmardise excessive ainsi qu'une grave tendance à la glanderie. .

_...

_Exemple : jeune fille vous puez le caca.

_...

_Voilà, notre amie ne répond pas, préfère se taire plutôt que faire l'effort de se défendre. Cela marche aussi pour les coups. Je vais vous montrer...

_Non ça ira, l'arrêta Uryû alors que son père levait déjà la main vers Frankette.

Le médecin souleva les épaules avant de ranger son matériel et inviter tout ce beau monde à l'intérieur de la maison.

_Que me voulais-tu Kurosaki, demanda Uryû en reprenant son sérieux.

_Oh oui avec tout ce bordel j'avais oublié ce que j'avais à te demander.

_Oui ce sont des choses qui arrive quand on commence à partir dans des sketchs.

_Ne m'en parle pas, l'autre jour...

_Viens-en au fait Shinigami de mes deux !

_Bon voilà, ce serait sympa si tu pouvais accueillir Frankette chez toi quelques jours.

_Et qui est cette jeune personne à la coiffure atypique ?

_Notre...stagiaire.

_Votre...stagiaire ?

_Oui notre...stagiaire.

_Vous avez une...stagiaire?

_Les trois petits points sont-ils indispensables ? intervint Ryûken en passant le cou derrière la porte de son bureau

_Bon tu la gardes ou pas ?

_Désolé mais je ne suis pas baby-sitter.

_Fais un effort Ishida cette fille...

_Quoi ?

_Elle...

Ichigo fit signe au Quincy de s'approcher afin de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

_Elle m'a foutu la honte devant Rukia.

_Et ? Rukia a-t-elle quelque chose de spéciale pour que tu sois plus gêné devant elle?

Ichigo lui lança un regard l'air de dire : « T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? » Évidemment que cela le gênait plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Un passé secret les liait tous les deux et seuls deux personnes étaient au courant de ce qu'il s'était produit quelques mois auparavant.

_C'est non, répéta Ishida sans aucun scrupule.

_C'est pas vrai, grogna Ichigo. Je me doutais bien que tu n'accepterais pas.

_Alors pourquoi être venu, demanda le brun très sérieusement.

_C'est oui, dit Ryûken en les rejoignant dans le hall.

_Quoi ? Mais père...

_Ta gueule petit con ou tu te prends une flèche dans le cul. Je serais ravi d'accueillir cette jeune fille. L'hyperinetie est une maladie très rare que je me ferais un plaisir d'étudier de plus près.

_Yahou !, s'exclama Ichigo en sautant en l'air. Monsieur vous êtes vraiment le meilleur. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je n'écouterai plus mon père quand il dira que vous êtes un gros con, je n'enverrai plus les lettres pleines de merde qu'il vous adresse pour les fêtes, je n'assisterai plus aux séances de spiritisme dédiées à vous maudire, je ne me mêlerai plus des ses plans diaboliques pour vous envoyer en prison par le biais d'une erreur médicale montée de toutes pièces. Merci monsieur !

Tout content, Ichigo s'en alla le plus vite possible avant une quelconque rétractation. Ryûken avait encore les yeux fixés sur la porte d'entrée, sans doute encore sous le choc de ses révélations tandis que son fils et son invitée s'étaient affalés dans les fauteuils du salon.

Le remède le plus efficace à l'hyperinertie était l'activité d'après le Dr Ishida, c'est ainsi qu'il avait obligé, dès le lendemain, Frankette à l'accompagner à la clinique. Et afin de garder un œil sur elle, Uryû avait été également forcé d'être de la partie. Frankette enfila la tenue d'infirmière qu'on lui avait prêtée. Un peu pervers sur les bords, les deux Ishida s'étaient attendus à ce que cela la rende un peu désirable pour pouvoir étancher un fantasme vieux comme le monde mais force était de constater que Frankette était aussi sexy qu'une guenon en fin de vie, avait le sex-appeal d'un étoile de mer en plein hiver, était aussi bonne qu'une Courtney Love bien chargée (pléonasme?), aussi belle qu'une Sarah Jessica Parker démaquillée. Bref, Frankette était moche.

Déçu, Ryûken l'envoya faire quelques lits pendant qu'il s'enfermait dans sa salle d'entraînement avec son fils sur qui il pourrait tirer plein de flèches pour relâcher sa frustration.

_Tu es nouvelle ? Moi c'est Kanon mais tout le monde m'appelle Kaka lol !

Frankette jeta un drap sur un lit tout en ignorant l'infirmière. Elle attendit que quelque chose se passât mais apparemment, ce n'était pas les lutins qui faisait les lits comme elle l'avait toujours cru. Désabusée, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit afin de se remettre de ce terrible traumatisme...c'est bon, elle allait mieux. Cela avait duré moins longtemps que la fois où elle s'était aperçue que le robinet ne se fermait pas grâce à des lucioles domestiques : quarante secondes de traumatisme tout de même.

_Eh dis tu connais le fils du dirlo ? Trop kawai xd lol ptdr mdr (elle le dit vraiment à l'oral).

_...

La journée fut longue. Uryu revint dans l'après-midi en se frottant les fesses couvertes de cloques dû aux sévères assauts fléchés de son père. Le soir venu, tous les trois regagnèrent le domicile familial et passèrent à table.

_Frankette tu as fait des efforts considérables aujourd'hui, la félicita Ryûken avec un ton paternaliste. J'ai même appris que tu avais apporté un café à l'un de mes collègues.

_Oui.

_Nous sommes sur la bonne noie, sourit le médecin en se servant un autre bol de riz.

_Bon appétit, sourit Uryû qui mourrait de faim.

Son père réprima un rictus et attendit que son fils soulèvât le couvercle de son bol pour y découvrir un énorme tas de ver de terre à l'intérieur.

_Oh mon dieu, hurla Uryû comme la pire des merdes. Père qu'est-ce donc ?

_Hahaha...si tu veux vraiment sortir ce week-end, tu dois tout manger...hahaha.

_Tout ? Mais père...

_Fais ce que je te dis.

Frankette était intéressée par peu de choses mais voir Uryû dévorer les lombrics avec dégoût alors que du jus de ver coulait partout sur la table était quelque chose qui la distrayait énormément. Elle se surprit même à avoir un léger, très léger sourire en coin de lèvre. Une fois le bol terminé, Uryû courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre en pleurant. Frankette termina son repas et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque Ryûken lui retint le bras.

_Tu sais je fais surtout ça pour me distraire, lui expliqua-t-il. Ce petit est tellement con qu'il mangerait de la merde la tête à l'envers au sommet de l'Himalaya si je lui demandais hahaha !

Frankette s'en foutait royalement mais elle ne le montrerait pour rien au monde à un monsieur si gentil. Et puis après tout, elle aussi s'était bien amusée. Doucement mais bien quand même ! La jeune fille traversa le couloir pour rejoindre son eldorado : son lit. Elle passa devant la chambre du fils Ishida et l'entendit renifler en cliquant sur sa souris. La curiosité était une chose que Frankette ne se connaissait pas alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se prit à passer un œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte afin d'espionner Ishida. Apparemment, il était en pleine conversation par webcam avec une jeune fille dont les seules choses qu'on apercevait était une poitrine hors norme et quelques cheveux roux.

_Il me fait faire des choses horribles, se plaignit-il.

_Ne sois pas triste Ishida-kun, le supplia-t-elle avec une voix niaise à souhait. Cela me fait de la peine de te voir ainsi.

_Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi Inoue ?

_Évidemment.

Elle lui offrit un sourire sucré de Madone en détresse avant que le Quincy ne réduisit la fenêtre. Il ouvrit Photoshop et reprit une activité en parallèle de sa conversation.

_Tu devrais sortir un peu plus, proposa Inoue. Viens avec nous à la fête foraine.

_J'en serais ravi, s'enthousiasma Ishida en ouvrant une photo de Kim Kardashian sur son logiciel.

_Ensuite, on pourrait acheter de la barbe à papa chocolat-piment rouge ?

_Tu m'en mets l'eau à la bouche, se réjouit le Quincy en découpant le pourtour du visage de son interlocutrice.

_Je savais que cela te donnerait envie, s'enquit-elle.

_Envie oui, gémit presque le brun en déposant la tête d'Inoue sur le corps de la star de la télé-réalité.

_Je vais devoir te laisser à plus tard Ishida-kun, sourit-elle en faisant des gestes maladroits de la main.

_Très bien merci beaucoup Inoue, à plus tard.

Le Quincy ferma la conversation et se consacra entièrement à son œuvre. Une fois terminé, il contempla la photo avec envie, passa ses doigts sur l'écran, se lécha le pourtours des lèvres, fit glisser ses mains sur son torse en chantant du Céline Dion, se jeta un verre d'eau sur le t-shirt, se mit à se trémousser avant que l'inévitable ne se produisit : son pantalon enfla dans une zone sensible. Il fut obligé de courir aux toilettes afin de remédier à ce faux problème alors que Frankette en profitait pour pénétrer...dans sa chambre. La jeune fille n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle venait de voir mais elle était persuadée d'une chose : Ishida était un garçon particulièrement négligent. Le bougre avait oublié une chose primordiale après avoir terminé son montage. Frankette soupira en cherchant l'adresse mail d'Inoue et fut ravie de lui envoyer le cliché qui, après tout, lui était destiné.

_De rien, marmonna-t-elle, fière d'avoir pu aider un garçon aussi gentil et qui l'avait si bien accueillie.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ishida sortait des toilettes en fermant sa braguette. Frankette lui adressa un très léger sourire avant de s'éclipser sans un mot. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi expressive ? Ishida plissa les yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle était venue faire ici avant de se pencher vers son pc et de voir ce qui venait de se produire. Et là il s'imagina toute sorte de conséquences : lui derrière les barreaux, le déshonneur jeté sur le nom de sa famille, la fermeture de l'hôpital de son père, la vie à la rue pour ce dernier...

_FRANKETTTTTTTTTTTTE !

* * *

Alors Frankette?

Bien 1-2 Mal


	5. Frankette en stage chez la parabole

**MV-232: toujours présente! Merci pour ta fidélité et tes très gentils reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir!**

**Eve et Zod'a: merci du soutien. J'adore Ryûken alors je me devais de l'intégrer dans un chapitre comme celui-ci en tout cas bien contente que ce passage t'ait fait rire.**

**YukiSutcliff: pour le discours de Grimmjow en fait c'est une référence à la longue tirade d'Otis dans Astérix et Obélix, Mission Cléopâtre Voilà contente de t'avoir fait rire également.**

* * *

Le synthétiseur, ce petit objet magique qui permettait de se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre presque instantanément, avait tout de même un défaut : il ne pouvait conduire son porteur qu'en un lieu dans lequel ce dernier s'était déjà rendu. Et des endroits où aller, Frankette n'en avait pas des masses : chez elle ? Hors de question de revoir sa mère si tôt. A la fac ? Hahaha ! Chez les Kurosaki ? A force de réflexion, Frankette avait fini par comprendre qu'elle n'y était que très peu appréciée. Chez les Ishida ? Malheureusement, elle venait d'y être mise à la porte sans aucune explication. Quelle dommage pour Frankette qui appréciait vraiment les deux hommes mais qui n'avaient même pas eu le temps de signer sa convention. Il commençait à faire très froid dans les rues sombres de Karakura et il lui fallait se décider très vite si elle ne voulait pas terminer geler. Frankette s'était fait une raison : il n'y avait qu'un endroit dans lequel elle serait parfaitement bien accueillie : le Hueco Mundo . Bien sûr, sa vie y était grandement menacée mais après tout elle y avait un laisser-passer et si elle évitait Grimmjow le plus possible, elle survivrait certainement. A peine pressa-t-elle le bouton du Hueco Mundo qu'elle se retrouva directement dans Las Noches. L'arrancar de l'accueil était toujours posté à l'entrée, plongé dans ses papiers mais releva les yeux quand il se rendit compte de la présence de la jeune fille.

_Tiens, Mlle Tatillons, vous avez réchappé à la colère de Mr Jaggerjack ? Vous devez posséder un Sonido incroyable.

Frankette haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Épuisée, elle se laissa tomber à même le sol sous le regard interloqué de l'arrancar.

_Mais enfin on ne s'effondre pas à l'entrée de Las Noches mademoiselle, s'indigna-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes au bord de la banqueroute qu'il ne faut plus respecter les règles du palais.

L'Haesitonne souffla doucement et se remit debout, son sac lui pesant énormément sur les épaules. Elle avait définitivement besoin de se reposer.

_Étant donné votre statut d'invitée, je me dois de vous offrir une chambre, se rendit l'arracar.

_Merci, fit Frankette sérieusement rassurée.

Elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle aurait pu embrasser ce hollow amélioré sur la bouche. L'histoire ne dit pas si ce dernier aurait apprécié ce geste ou s'il aurait filé se laver les dents à l'acide borique. Enfin, ne digressons pas ! Loin, loin de la Chambre Bleue, on installa Frankette dans une grande chambre blanche au milieu de laquelle un grand fauteuil blanc trônait et un écran LCD de 5578416849 pouces était appuyé contre le mur. La jeune fille s'effondra dans le canapé et s'endormit instantanément dans un rêve peuplé de Kardashian, de flèches, de nibards et de lunettes. Traumatisée vous dîtes !

Le lendemain matin, quelque peu reposée, Frankette découvrit la télécommande de la télévision posée à côté d'elle et alluma l'écran.

_Sondages : 61% de la population arrancar se dit insatisfaite des repas distribués dans les locaux de Las Noches. Certains parlent de produits périmés depuis des décennies, informa la présentatrice du JT.

Frankette considéra le plateau de jus d'orange vert et de croissant bleus posés sur la table du salon et se rassura en pensant aux barres de chocolat qu'elle avait gardées dans sons sac.

_Démographie : l'administration du palais se félicite du nombre croissant de naissances cette année écoulée, dénombrant pas moins de 5416146468462544 nouvelles têtes. Et enfin people : pour la quatrième fois consécutive, l'espada Tia Hallibel a été désignée arrancar la plus sexy par les lecteurs d'Espada Magazine. Vous êtes bien sur Hôgyoku TV restez avec nous.

Après un jingle et un cero mortel dans la tête de la présentatrice, une publicité suivit :

_Vous en avez marre des pellicules ? Vous ne supportez plus de ne pas pouvoir vous passer les mains dans les cheveux devant vos amis ? Vous en avez ras-le-bol d'être exécuté la tête pleine de poux ? Faîtes comme le numéro un du style de l'Espada ! Utilisez Head & Hollows et réglez vos problème capillaires ! Adoptez le style Szayel-Aporro Grantz !

Frankette aimait beaucoup découvrir la culture des autres à partir du moment où elle n'avait pas besoin de faire beaucoup de mouvements. La situation était idyllique après ses premiers jours de stage assez intenses pendant lesquels elle avait du faire du café, monter et descendre des escaliers, écrire, se laver et toutes autres activités épuisantes. Elle savoura donc cet instant pendant lequel elle découvrait à loisir la télévision du Hueco Mundo. La suite des programmes annonçait un téléfilm d'actions avec un important membre de l'Espada dans le premier rôle mais quelque chose clochait. La télévision ne captait plus très bien. Des grésillements à répétition venaient interrompre la bonne retransmission. Frankette s'approcha de l'écran et commença à tapoter dessus en vain.

_Mlle Tatillons, s'annonça un arrancar en entrant sans frapper. Désirez-vous...

_Oh merci, fit-elle en remarquant ce qu'on lui avait apporté.

_Que faîtes-vous ?

Elle ne savait pas comment il avait deviné pour les problèmes d'antenne mais elle fut heureuse de voir que le client était vraiment roi à Las Noches. Elle plaça la parabole près de l'écran et fut soulagée quand les grésillements s'interrompirent. L'arrancar lâcha tous les papiers, plateaux, bonbons, perruques, capotes et fouets qu'il tenait dans les mains pour les plaquer contre sa bouche.

_Merci, dit à nouveau la jeune fille en retournant dans le canapé pour voir le début de Die Very Hard avec Yammy Rialgo.

Elle ne fit pas attention à l'arrancar qui se sauvait en courant, les bras en l'air alors que le succès au box-office du Hueco Mundo commençait. Deux longues heures pendant lesquelles des os se brisaient, du sang giclait, des têtes roulaient sur le sol et des tripes se répandaient sur les murs avant que le film ne se terminât. Étrangement, durant tout ce temps, Frankette avait senti comme une très forte tension dans la pièce et était presque sûre d'entendre des dents grincer et un poing se serrer. Oui, une véritable envie de meurtre émanait de toute la pièce depuis qu'on lui avait fourni la parabole. Quel jeu d'acteur impressionnant de la part de ce Yammy qui parvenait à faire ressentir de la tension aux téléspectateurs !

_Hé...

_...

_Hé...

_...

_HÉ !

_Pourquoi parles-tu ?

_Je vais t'arracher les yeux...

_Les paraboles parlent dans ce pays ?

_...te faire sortir tous tes organes par les trous de nez...

_Comme c'est original !

_...t'égorger comme un porc...

_Peut-être que ça fait aussi télécommande ?

_...te faire bouffer de la merde...

_Chaîne n°1

_...TE FAIRE RÔTIR SUR UN BUCHER !

La parabole se jeta sur Frankette et ferma ses doigts autour de son cou. La jeune fille suffoquait et tapotait sur les mains de son assaillant pour lui faire lâcher prise mais rien n'y faisait. De plus près, elle s'aperçut que la parabole avait un visage fin, de grandes dents toute blanches, des petits yeux perçants et portait un bandeau qui cachait sur son œil gauche. Quelle parabole atypique et pour le moins agressive ! A bout de souffle, Frankette sentit enfin de l'air passer dans ses poumons après l'intervention d'un arrancar aux cheveux blonds pour repousser la parabole.

_J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour t'interposer dans ce châtiment, Tesla, hurla-t-elle.

_Nnoitra-sama (ne tournons plus autour du pot), cette jeune fille est une invitée du Seigneur Aizen, l'informa le jeune arrancar.

_Rien à foutre !

_Nnoitra-sama je vous conjure de cesser toutes brutalités à l'encontre de cette jeune fille.

_Sinon quoi, demanda la parabole en approchant son visage de son interlocuteur en un geste menaçant.

_Sinon...

_Sinon ?

_Sinon il pourrait vous arriver le même sort qu'à Mr Schiffer.

Nnoitra recula de trois pas et faillit tomber à la renverse. Il eut un frisson en pensant à ce qui était arrivé au n°4 des arrancars. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Frankette et jugea bon de laisser tomber pour le moment. La jeune fille, elle, appuyait sur toutes les touches de la télécommande en la pointant non pas sur la télé mais sur son ex-futur meurtrier.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? cracha le membre éminent de l'Espada.

_Il faut vite que je désactive cette dangereuse parabole, murmura Frankette en tapotant sur la télécommande.

Nnoitra éclata d'un rire dénué de toute joie avant de tirer la langue à la jeune fille. Tesla, fraccion attitré du n°5, savait ce que cela annonçait. Sur sa langue, un grand 5 dessiné donna des pâleurs à Tesla qui attrapa Frankette par le col et se jeta à terre en sa compagnie. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour lui mais si elle en avait pour le Seigneur Aizen, il valait mieux qu'elle ne meure pas de la main de l'homme qu'il servait. Il eut ainsi le loisir de se retrouver bloquer sous l'aisselle de la jeune fille qui n'avait apparemment jamais croisé un rasoir de sa vie. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, malgré l'odeur désagréable, Tesla attendit le cero de couleur jaune que Nnoitra s'apprêtait à leur lancer. Mais après quelques secondes, il se rendit à l'évidence que l'arrancar n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'utiliser cette technique. En effet, Nnoitra lui avait tout simplement tiré la langue. Calm down Tesla !

_Tu me crois assez con pour tirer un de mes précieux cero sur cette misérable créature ? s'indigna Nnoitra.

_Non maître pas du tout, tenta de se justifier Tesla en se relevant rapidement. Je voulais simplement...tester le sol...voir si...c'est adapté aux...

_Ferme ta gueule Tesla !

_Oui maître !

Étrangement, Frankette aperçut un sourire de satisfaction au coin de la lèvre du blond. Apparemment quoi que lui dise la parabole, la fraccion y prenait un plaisir fou. D'ailleurs...

_Vous semblez blessé maître, s'inquiéta-t-il.

_Quoi ?

_Juste là, sous l'oeil.

Nnoitra se frotta à l'endroit indiqué et y trouva une stupide, ridicule, minuscule, microscopique goutte de sang. Sûrement celui de sa dernière victime qui lui avait giclé au visage. Cela lui était bien égal mais tout le monde n'y voyait pas là une petite affaire : Tesla sortit de sa poche un mouchoir en tissu blanc sur lequel un petit poussin jaune avait été tricoté et le passa sur la joue de l'Espada.

_Il vaut mieux être prudent avec toutes les maladies qui traînent, lui sourit-il.

_Je te laisse cinq secondes pour...

_Vous devez être parfait pour votre prochaine publicité.

_Essuie bien Tesla. Ne laisse aucune trace de souillure.

Nnoitra offrit sa joue avec plaisir. Il avait intérêt à être parfait depuis qu'il avait réussi à signer un contrat chez ColgHate dont il était devenu le visage depuis le désistement de Grimmjow qui avait préféré se consacrer entièrement à la course à la présidence de Las Noches. Pour rien au monde, il ne devait rater son entrée en scène.

_Voilà, tout beau tout propre mon pe...

_Si tu finis cette phrase, je t'envoie rôtir en Enfer, on est bien d'accord ?

_Oui maître.

Frankette observa le spectacle plutôt intéressée. Elle venait à peine de comprendre sa méprise. Comment avait-elle pu commettre une telle erreur ? A présent elle comprenait la fureur de ce qu'elle avait injustement pris pour une parabole.

_Je suis désolée, dit-elle tout bas. Je ne savais pas...

_T'as de la chance d'être invitée par le maître des lieux, humaine, répondit Nnoitra.

_Je regrette de vous avoir pris pour une parabole...

_Pas trop tôt !

_...alors qu'il est évident que vous êtes une cuillère géante.

_...

_Ce pays est très divertissant, finit Frankette à mi-voix.

La pièce fut soudain submergée par une lumière jaune aveuglante qui alerta tout Las Noches. Si Tesla n'avait pas sauté par la fenêtre avec Frankette, tous deux auraient fini grillés comme des saucisses sur un barbecue en plein été. La chute fut longue mais Tesla réussit à amortir leur chute grâce à la touffe de cheveux de Frankette qui les déposa délicatement sur le sol.

_Cette chute m'a fatiguée, se plaignit la jeune fille.

_Comment peux-tu penser à te reposer alors que Nnoitra-sama est en pleine ébullition, fit Tesla choqué par la nonchalance de la jeune fille.

_*bâille*

_J'ignore pourquoi Aizen-sama a fait venir une humaine aussi insignifiante à Las Noches mais je crois bien qu'il a perdu la tête.

Quelques étages plus haut, Nnoitra continuait de se déchaîner avant de faire voler tout l'étage en éclat. Plusieurs arrancars sortirent leur tête de leurs appartements pour se plaindre du vacarme, envoyer des vases à la tronche du Quinto ou lui adresser des doigts d'honneur. Puis, l'Espada qui avait fini par se rendre compte que sa proie se trouvait plusieurs mètres plus bas, sauta de ces-dits mètres pour se retrouver face à une Frankette, yeux mi-clos, piquant du nez.

_Tu vas pas somnoler longtemps, hurla Nnoitra fou de rage. Crois-moi tu vas la sentir passer celle-ci.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un cero à bout portant, Frankette fut à nouveau sauvée in extremis quand une tornade bleue enfonça son pied dans la côte de son ex-futur assassin.

_Grimmjow enfoiré, cracha Nnoitra en se remettant sur ses jambes. Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?

_Désolé l'asperge mais cette humaine est déjà ma proie.

_TA proie ? Laisse-moi rire panthère de mes deux !

_Tu ignores ce qu'elle m'a fait traverser, sanglota Grimmjow.

_Et moi alors ? larmoya Nnoitra. Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié !

_Je vais la tuer.

_Non c'est moi.

Tesla tapota l'épaule de Frankette pendant que les deux membres de l'Espada se disputaient la proie.

_Tu devrais t'en aller pendant qu'ils sont distraits.

_Ok

Au lieu de faire la chose la plus sensée en prenant son synthétiseur et disparaître de Las Noches, Frankette s'approcha de Grimmjow et Nnoitra sous le choc de l'audace de la jeune fille.

_J'ai été ravie de vous revoir Popeye et encore désolée Monsieur Cuillère.

Ni la lame géante de Nnoitra ni le poing destructeur de Grimmjow ne parvinrent à atteindre Frankette qui avait eu l'idée de génie d'appuyer très vite sur le premier bouton de sa télécommande magique.

* * *

**Alors Frankette ?**

**Bien 1-3 Mal**


	6. Frankette en stage chez Hara Kiri

**MV-232: étant donné que Nnoitra était en train de détruire tout un étage de Las Noches, je pense que c'était pas trop difficile pour Grimmy de mettre la main sur eux. Merci pour la review.**

**King Pumkin: Tesla y arrivera ou y arrivera pas? Là est la question. Ne t'inquiète pas, on reverra bientôt le Quinto et sa fraccion en chaleur. Merci pour ta review.**

**Saemoon: non tu n'exagères pas je suis un génie. Non je déconne, merci pour ta review et de rien pour les barres de rire. Tant que la fic amuse les gens, je ne demande rien de plus. L'altruisme ça me connait!**

* * *

Retour à Karakura ! Frankette bougeait décidemment beaucoup trop ces derniers temps. Il était peut-être l'heure pour elle de trouver un lieu où elle pourrait poser ses valises de manière durable si elle voulait éviter la syncope. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour être au fond de son lit, chez elle où son gentil père lui apportait tout ce qu'elle désirait quand sa méchante mère était absente ? Cette dernière n'hésitait pas à jeter par la fenêtre les denrées cachées sous le lit de Frankette saupoudré d'un rire à faire pâlir Hadès. Oui, malgré l'épuisement de ce fichu stage chez les Zanpakouteurs, comme elle les appelait dans sa tête, elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir sa mère pour le moment.

Il faisait à peine jour sur la ville et seule une poignée d'habitants arpentait les rues. L'estomac de Frankette commençait à gargouiller sérieusement alors elle sortit la dernière barre de chocolat qu'il restait dans son sac. Mais à peine en avait-elle déchiré le papier qu'une mâchoire énorme se referma sur ses derniers vivres.

_Lâche, ordonna Frankette avec une voix de déterré.

Le chien la regarda avec pitié ne s'étant surement pas attendu à un ordre aussi peu convaincant. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le canidé tira sur la barre et s'enfuit en courant. Les forces de Frankette n'étant pas au top du top, elle tenta de courir après l'animal mais finalement allait moins vite qu'en marchant (il faut le faire quand même). Arrivée au bout de la rue à un mètre (dix minutes plus tard), la jeune fille se reposa contre un pan de mur, quelque peu essoufflée. Son attention fut attirée par un son de clochettes accompagné d'une voix caverneuse sur sa gauche. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, un homme haut d'au moins deux mètres donnait un coup de pied dans une porte, visiblement très irrité.

_Bordel mais c'est où ? hurla-t-il.

_Je croyais qu'on était dans la bonne direction, se plaignit une voix beaucoup plus douce aux pieds de l'homme.

_Ichigo quand je te trouverais, prépare-toi à un vrai carnage !

La petite fille aux cheveux roses sauta sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui courut dans la direction opposé, faisant retentir un étrange cliquetis de clochettes. Frankette n'avait toujours pas bougé. Pourtant, elle avait réussi à distinguer le mot « Ichigo » pendant la petite conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu sous ses yeux. Il devait surement s'agir de l'un des amis du roux qui venait lui rendre une visite de courtoisie en compagnie de sa fille. Frankette eut un léger, minuscule, microscopique rictus en repensant à la clinique Kurosaki. Pas qu'elle se sentait attaché au quartet familial mais le lit y était tellement douillet qu'elle en eut un frisson de plaisir.

A peine eut-elle le temps de se mordre la lèvre pour se reprendre qu'un nouveau protagoniste l'interpella.

_Hep hep hep, vous là !

_...

_Que faîtes-vous ici ? lui demanda un policier certainement en pleine ronde.

_Je marche.

_Vous marchez ?

_Oui.

_Vers où ?

_Là.

_Là où ?

_Là-bas.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je dois y aller.

_Aller où ?

_Là-bas.

_Faire quoi ?

_M'y rendre.

_Comment ?

_A pied.

_Avec qui ?

_Mon sac.

_...

_...

Voilà de quoi donner une nouvelle dose de fatigue à Frankette qui n'aimait pas du tout parler plus de quatorze secondes d'affilés. A bout de souffle, elle se laissa tomber le long du mur.

_Oh je vois que j'ai affaire à une fugueuse, releva le policier en pointant le sac de Frankette du doigt.

_...

_Et pourquoi une jeune fille de votre âge n'est-elle pas en cours ?

_...je sais pas.

Le policier émit un petit rire et sortit un calepin de sa poche afin de préparer un rapport sur la jeune fille en relevant son identité. En même temps, il fit tomber une feuille de papier à ses pieds qui atterrit sous les yeux de Frankette. Elle ne sut pas si elle avait déjà ressenti ça dans sa vie mais à la vue de la feuille, sa fatigue s'estompa littéralement. A la place, un sentiment de panique et de peur incontrôlable la saisit.

_Oh non….

Voilà la peur panique dont je viens de vous parler !...Enfin bref, Frankette devait à tout prix alerter l'agent du danger. Elle plaça l'avis de recherche sous les yeux de l'homme qui griffonnait quelque chose sur son carnet.

_Je l'ai vu, déclara-t-elle tout simplement.

_Je vous demande pardon ? S'enquit le policier les yeux exorbités.

_...(Frankette n'aime pas se répéter).

_Où ? Quand ? Comment ?

_Ici, il y a quelques minutes avec une petite fille.

_Ici-même ? Avec la petite fille disparue ? Oh mon Dieu, ne bougez pas j'alerte le central.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un effectif exceptionnel était déployé dans tout Karakura à la poursuite de l'homme recherché. Frankette, elle, avait été conduite au poste afin de prendre sa déposition.

_Mademoiselle vous dîtes avoir vu le mafieux le plus recherché du Japon dans le cadre de l'affaire du trafic d'enfants ? lui demanda un autre policier.

_Oui.

_Hara Kiri est un homme extrêmement dangereux. Pourquoi ne s'en est-il pas pris à vous ?

_Il ne m'a pas vu.

_Que faisait-il ?

_Il tapait la porte.

_Il frappait à la porte d'un riverain ?

_Oui peut-être, réfléchit la jeune fille.

_Vous dîtes qu'il a cité le nom de l'un de vos amis ?

_Oui.

_Ichigo Kurosaki c'est bien cela ?

_Oui.

_Ne vous en faîtes pas mademoiselle Tatilllons, un dispositif de sécurité a été envoyé autour de chez votre ami. Il ne risque rien.

**Clinique Kurosaki :**

_C'est quoi ce bordel dehors, cria Ichigo.

_Quelqu'un veut ta peau, pleura son père en s'agenouillant face au poster de sa défunte femme, priant pour que personne ne s'en prenne à sa famille.

_Quoi ?

La petite Yuzu s'étant embourbée dans un torrent de larmes, c'est donc Karin qui expliqua à son grand frère ce que le policier lui avait rapporté.

_Un mafieux, répéta Ichigo. Je ne connais pas de mafieux.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors de tes heures de cours Ichi-nii ? Intervint Yuzu toujours larmoyante.

_Mais rien bordel je ne comprends rien à cette histoire.

_Pourquoi côtoies-tu un tel milieu ? lui reprocha Karin. Tu n'es pas bien avec nous ?

_Mais…mais…

_Tu as besoin d'argent c'est ça ? Crut deviner la blonde.

_Arrêtez je suis…

_Ça ne te suffit pas de nous faire subir tes petits plaisirs nocturnes, il faut aussi que tu mettes nos vies en danger ?

_Mes plaisirs nocturnes.

_J'ai rangé ta chambre…j'ai vu les mouchoirs sur ton bureau…et les photos de Jennifer Lopez sous ton oreiller.

_Eh mais…

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'en plus de ta rousseur, tu nous fasses encore subir la honte dans le voisinage ? Quel est ton but précis ?

Ichigo se fit remonter les bretelles encore un long moment, pensant intérieurement qu'il ferait la fête à la personne qui l'avait mis dans un tel pétrin.

**Dans une ruelle de Karakura :**

_Police mettez les mains en l'air et posez votre arme, hurla un agent, le revolver pointé sur le suspect.

_Je me suis encore paumé, se rendit compte ce dernier sans faire attention à l'intervention derrière lui.

Un peloton d'une centaine d'hommes encerclait les deux bâtiments entre lesquels il se trouvait mais il ne semblait même pas les voir.

_On n'a pas essayé dans cette direction, lui fit remarquer la petite fille sur son épaule.

_Laissez partir cet enfant Hara Kiri, intervint un négociateur de la police à l'aide d'un mégaphone. Vous n'irez pas loin de toute manière.

_Oh bonne idée, dit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur.

Quelques policiers lâchèrent leurs armes, d'autres ouvrirent la bouche et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et un silence de mort s'installa alors qu'un trou béant venait d'être creusé dans le cul-de-sac à le seule force de la jambe de l'individu.

**Retour chez les Kurosaki :**

_Et sans parler de ton éternelle virginité alors que tu passes ton temps dans les jupes des deux bombasses bien roulées que sont Orihime-chan et Rukia-chan, termina Yuzu en repliant le parchemin sur lequel elle avait inscrit tous les reproches qu'elle tenait à faire à son frère.

_C'est bon je peux y aller ?

_Tu restes ici et tu termines tes putains de légumes, hurla la petite fille avec une voix méconnaissable qui lui donnait des airs de baryton.

Ichigo posa une main sur son cœur tant elle l'avait fait sursauter. D'ailleurs, elle avait crié si fort qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu la sonnerie de la porte. Elle retentit une seconde fois et Isshin laissa entrer un policier visiblement inquiet.

_Tout se passe bien ? J'ai cru entendre parler de Jennifer Lopez, de virginité et de mouchoirs ?

_Tout va très bien, répondit Isshin en se curant l'oreille.

_Vous avez une visite, les prévint-il.

Frankette entra dans la maison, son sac sur l'épaule et partit s'installer dans le canapé sans mot dire. Les Kurosaki avait dû choisir leur mobilier au paradis, il n'était pas possible de trouver fauteuil plus douillet. A part peut-être ceux du Hueco Mundo. Tiens, cela lui rappelait que Nnoitra n'avait pas signé sa convention !

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? L'interpella Ichigo sans cacher son hostilité.

_J'ai prévenu la police, répondit-elle tout simplement.

Oh il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Ichigo venait de faire le lien entre Frankette et cette histoire de mafia. Qui d'autre que cette fille dégoûtante, sale, moche, conne et qui n'en branlait pas une sauf en matière de conneries pour le mettre dans une merde pareille ? Personne. Frankette était définitivement devenue le cauchemar de sa vie et devançait la vision d'un Genryûsai Yamamoto dansant le Gangnam Style en sous-vêtements en plein Seireitei et celle de son père en tenue d'Adam un lendemain de cuite au magasin Urahara.

_Cette jeune fille aurait aperçu le suspect Hara Kiri ce matin aux alentours de 9h30 en compagnie d'une petite fille et le suspect aurait distinctement prononcé votre prénom suivit du mot « carnage », expliqua l'agent en poste.

_Deux questions, dit Ichigo en faisant son maximum pour ne pas exploser, cette jeune fille _aurait vu_ et donc vous n'avez pas la preuve qu'elle l'a réellement vu. Deuxièmement, a-t-il dit seulement mon prénom ou mon nom complet ?

_Mademoiselle Tatillons n'a aucune raison de mentir et oui il n'a dit que votre nom.

_Vous savez il y a combien d'Ichigo dans cette putain de ville ?

_Oh ben merde, dit le policier en se lissant les sourcils. Ne vous en faites pas, nous procédons aux vérifications.

Le gardien de la paix le plus con du monde sortit de la maison en courant alors que Frankette s'était liquéfiée pendant la conversation.

_Hé, hurla Ichigo sans ménagement dans son oreille. C'est pas un refuge pour chiens perdus ici.

_Hum, émit la jeune fille en émergeant doucement.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en prendre à elle, le réprimanda Karin.

_Violences envers les femmes, inscrit Yuzu à la fin de sa liste.

_C'est pas une femme, c'est une merde sur pattes, la corrigea son frère en donnant un coup de pied dans le canapé pour réveiller Frankette à nouveau.

_Goujat et misogyne, poursuivit la petite blonde.

Ichigo allait tout abandonner avant que le policier ne débarquât à nouveau dans la clinique, un sourire immense plaqué aux lèvres.

_C'est bon vous êtes le seul Ichigo de tout Karakura, fit-il soulagé. C'est bien vous qui êtes en danger de mort, ouf !

Comment autant de stupidité pouvait être réunie sous un seul et même toit ? Le garçon aux cheveux oranges n'avait plus envie de rester parmi cette foule de dingos et se préparait encore à s'en aller quand cette fois-ci le plafond craqua dans le salon. Le toit s'effondra et laissa tomber deux intrus au milieu des débris de pierre. Ichigo se plaça instinctivement devant ses sœurs afin de les protéger.

_Alerte Hara Kiri est en action, hurla le policier comme si personne n'avait vu un homme de deux mètres défoncer le toit d'une petite habitation alors qu'une vingtaine de ses confrères encerclait les lieux.

_Yo Ichigo, sourit le suspect au shinigami remplaçant.

_Kenpachi (j'espère que vous ne le découvrez pas que maintenant) mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_Je suis là aussi Ichi, sourit Yachiru sur l'épaule du capitaine de la 11ème division.

_C'est lui, tenta de hurler Frankette mais le son qui sortit de sa bouche était le plus grand des calmes.

_Ne fais pas cette tête, je t'avais dit que je viendrais prendre ma revanche très bientôt, rappela Kenpachi d'un air menaçant.

_Mais t'es un grand malade, paniqua le roux. On ne débarque pas comme ça chez les gens. Et puis t'es dans un gigai et…

_En garde Ichigo, le coupa le capitaine en brandissant un énorme sabre à la lame plus toute fraîche.

_Tirez, hurla un policier.

Un déferlement de coups de feu retentit dans la clinique alors que tous se jetaient à terre à l'exception de Kenpachi et une deuxième personne qu'Ichigo n'arrivait pas à distinguer dans ce gros bordel. Une minute plus tard, la fusillade s'arrêta et quand la fumée s'estompa comme dans les films, le shinigami était toujours debout, un grand sourire de psychopathe collé aux lèvres sous l'œil stupéfait des forces de l'ordre.

_Hahaha, ces humains ont du cran ! Je pense que je v….

_...

_...

_...

Se jeter à terre était quelque chose de très fatigant même en cas de fusillade. Frankette n'avait pas eu le temps de se protéger de la salve de balles et avait miraculeusement échappé à une mort pourtant certaine. Kenpachi regardait le visage noirci par la poudre de la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds : au beau milieu de sa touffe de cheveux nuageux, un trou béant de la taille d'un pouce apparaissait faisant de l'expression « c'est passé à un cheveu » une réalité assez troublante. Alors que le capitaine du Gotei 13 se retenait de rire, que Yuzu et Karin se prenaient dans les bras, qu'Isshin pleurait, que la police s'échangeait des regards interloqués et que Yachiru et Ichigo se poilaient comme des bêtes, Frankette s'effondra sur le sol.

**Alors Frankette ?**

**Bien 1-4 Mal**


	7. Frankette en stage chez le Paresseux

_**Saemoon: j'ai deux choses à te dire: merci pour la review pour commencer. Ensuite, es-tu devin?**_

**_Guest : il n'y a aucun rapport entre Hara Kiri et Kenpachi comme tu le verras au début de ce chapitre. Bref, merci pour ta review._**

* * *

_Fin de cavale pour Hara Kiri_

_Le criminel le plus recherché de la péninsule, Hara Kiri, a été arrêté un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Après une série de cafouillages de la part de la police de Karakura qui aurait arrêté le mauvais suspect dans un premier temps, le dangereux mafieux a été appréhendé alors qu'il se rendait à la laverie avec une pile de linge sale._

Kisuke Urahara referma le journal et but une gorgée de son thé qui avait quelque peu refroidi. Il tenta de ne pas faire attention au bruit des ongles qui claquaient contre la table mais il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer plus longtemps.

_Je sais que toute cette histoire doit t'embêter mais je n'y suis pour rien, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

La femme aux longs cheveux noirs leva lentement les yeux vers le shinigami au bob et pinça doucement les lèvres comme une véritable méchante le ferait. Francine Tatillons cessa de tapoter la table et dévisagea Urahara comme si elle l'invitait à poursuivre ses excuses.

_Frankette n'est pas morte, la rassura-t-il.

_Je le sais bien, répondit Francine comme s'il la prenait pour une imbécile. Je ne comprends simplement pas comment cela a pu arriver.

_Je t'ai déjà expliqué toute l'histoire.

_Je ne parlais pas de cela.

Urahara fronça les sourcils alors que Francine commençait à perdre son calme en se rongeant les ongles, le regard vague.

_C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle n'ait pas été plus blessée que cela.

Tessai, ami et assistant d'Urahara lâcha le plateau de thé qu'il tenait dans la main, Kisuke lui-même faillit s'évanouir, tandis qu'Ururu lâchait son balai et Jinta ratait une marche de l'escalier pour tomber de tout son long sur le sol. Francine était définitivement une femme sans scrupules.

_Si seulement elle allait mal, elle aurait pu trouver du réconfort auprès de moi. Au lieu de cela, elle se fait chouchouter par son abruti de géniteur.

_Mais, mais…, bégaya Urahara.

_Tant pis, j'aurais surement plus de chance avec le Hueco Mundo. Hum, pourtant Kenpachi n'était pas de la tarte.

_Et si l'on en revenait à l'objet de ta visite ? L'interrompit le shinigami en se raclant la gorge, gêné par les plans diaboliques de la sorcière.

_Oh oui, se reprit Francine. Alors tu me dis que Frankette ne s'est pas fait d'amis, n'a fait signer aucune convention ni ne s'est fait d'idée sur son avenir ?

_D'après Isshin, les résultats ne sont pas très concluants. D'ailleurs son fils la hait.

_Hahaha, rit Francine dans sa manche. Je prends ça comme un compliment venant de ce petit puceau qui se branle sur des photos de Jennifer Lopez.

Pour tout dire, Urahara n'aimait pas beaucoup Francine et sa méchanceté (puisqu'il était du côté du bien) mais il avait promis de garder un œil sur Frankette. Il était donc obligé de coopérer avec cette sorcière.

_Je connais ma Frankie, c'est une pauvre conne mais si on la pousse un peu, elle peut nous faire des miracles.

_Je m'en remets donc à toi.

Flanquée d'un rictus au coin de la lèvre, Francine déposa un flacon contenant un liquide couleur magenta sur la table et se remit à rire dans sa manche.

Frank Tatillons découpait les légumes en forme de cœur. Il piqua une betterave avec sa fourchette et fit l'avion jusqu'à la bouche de Frankette.

_Hahaha c'est bien ma toute belle, rit le gentil magicien. Encore ?

_Non merci, lui sourit faiblement sa fille.

_Je suis si content que tu ailles mieux ma chérie.

_Oui.

_Tu devrais pouvoir quitter cet hôpital dès demain si tout va bien.

_...

_Oh elle peut même s'en aller aujourd'hui, intervint une voix derrière eux.

Ryûken Ishida entra dans la chambre de Frankette avec un dossier dans la main. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de confier les papiers de sortie à Frank.

_Vous dites vrai docteur ? Se réjouit le magicien. Oh ma petite Frankette !

_...

_Bien sûr, elle devra suivre un traitement afin de se remettre sur pied.

_Naturellement.

Ryûken sortit un seul médicament de sa poche et le glissa directement dans la paume de Frankette : un petit flacon au contenu magenta (quelle putain de coïncidence !)

_Une fois par jour, dit-il. Ordre du médecin.

Ledit médecin quitta la chambre sans rien ajouter d'autre, laissant le père et la fille Tatillons se préparer à sortir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Frank et Francine étaient rentrés à contrecœur, leur pauvre fille se retrouvant à nouveau dans une merde pas possible. Elle n'avait encore une fois nulle part où aller. Karakura étant une source d'épuisement assez permanent, cette fois-ci, elle n'hésita pas à se téléporter au Hueco Mundo en faisant bien attention de ne pas croiser ni Popeye ni la parabole.

_Encore vous Tatillons ? S'étonna l'arrancar de l'accueil. Mais est-ce que vous allez arrêter vos allées et venues ? Si vous continuez comme ça vous allez devoir payer une taxe d'entrée.

L'arrancar se figea soudain sur place, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il venait juste de penser à une idée remarquable pour remonter considérablement les revenus de Las Noches. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt ? Sans dire un mot, il donna un papier à Frankette et courut en direction du service comptable du palais (si si y'en a un) du troisième étage. La jeune fille déplia le papier qui était en fait un plan et vit une pièce entourée en rouge : « Chambre du paresseux ». Elle se situait loin de la Chambre Bleue ainsi que de celle de la parabole qui semblait à l'opposée sur le plan. Tant mieux !

Fatiguée par les émotions relatives à Hara Kiri, Frankette se dirigea vers sa nouvelle destination.

La pièce était d'un blanc immaculé qui semblait être un prolongement des couloirs du palais. Frankette y était entrée sans frapper et remarquait à peine la longue forme étendue dans un lit qui semblait plus douillet qu'un nuage. En réalité, la pièce ne contenait que ce seul matelas qui ressemblait plutôt à un amas de couvertures empilées. C'était amplement suffisant pour la jeune fille. Malheureusement, la place était prise. L'arrancar brun aux yeux bleus se redressa de quelques centimètres et observa son invitée surprise.

_Tu dois être…hum…Frak…Fri…Fant….je sais plus. Je sais que ça commence par un « F » mais…je m'en fous.

Déjà épuisé, il se laissa retomber, yeux clos. Après les dégâts causés par Nnoitra et Grimmjow, Las Noches avait été informé de la visite de Frankette, spécialement invitée par le maitre des lieux. Seulement, Coyote Starrk, le n°1 de l'Espada avait été bien trop fatigué pour retenir le prénom du humaine sans intérêt.

_Staaaaaaaarrk espèce de crétin réveille-toi, hurla une petite arrancar sortie de nulle part.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de douze ans, avait la peau toute blanche, les cheveux verts recouverts par un crâne et une quantité de tissu proche du néant sur le corps. Frankette n'était pas quelqu'un de très protecteur (trop fatigant) mais voir cette petite fille ainsi l'embêtait un peu. Elle se saisit d'une des couvertures qui traînaient aux pieds de Starrk et recouvrit la jeune arrancar d'un geste maternel.

_Heu Staaaaaaaarrk qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Demanda-t-elle alors que Frankette lui caressait la tête.

Le leader de l'Espada souleva une paupière et émit un petit rire avant de se rendormir. Lilynette, la jeune arrancar devint rouge pivoine et n'hésita pas à donner un énorme coup de pied dans les côtes de Starrk qui s'envola quelques mètres plus loin. Frankette, pas du tout téméraire, en profita pour prendre la place de l'arrancar sur le matelas et se détendit instantanément. Pendant ce temps, le brun revenait en se grattant derrière le crâne et marmonnant des insultes envers sa fraccion qui continuait de lui hurler dessus. Au lieu de s'énerver en voyant l'humaine avachie dans ses draps, Starrk fit comme si elle n'existait pas, tira sur la couverture, ce qui fit glisser Frankette sur le sol et reprit sa place initiale. A terre, la jeune fille s'en foutait royalement car elle était toujours emmitouflée dans une belle quantité de couvertures.

_Putain vous êtes pareils, cria Lilynette. Bordel mais pourquoi je me tape toujours les glandeurs de service ?

_Chut, firent les deux marmottes en même temps.

Lilynette faillit répliquer mais préféra ne rien dire et partit rejoindre son ami Grimmjow avec qui elle préférait échanger quelques _cero_ quand Staark la poussait à bout. Ce dernier et Frankette passèrent tout l'après-midi à dormir comme les pires des merdes avant d'émerger en même temps. Ils bâillèrent, s'étirèrent, se firent craquer les articulations, pétèrent sans vraiment se voir. L'arrancar se foutait un peu de sa présence tant qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas tandis que Frankette pensait qu'il s'agissait de la personne la plus formidable que ce soit sur Terre ou au Hueco Mundo. Elle se devait de lui dire.

_...

_...

_...

_*grattage de poitrine*

_*grattage de couille droite*

_*curage d'oreille*

_*grattage de couille gauche*

_*sent ses doigts*

_*idem*

Lilynette revint au même instant.

_Vous avez fini de dormir comme des cons en plein après-midi ? Demanda-t-elle avec colère.

_Elle prend des calmants ? Se risqua Frankette.

_Elle devrait, répondit Starrk. Toujours à gueuler…

Le pauvre arrancar se prit une retournée mémorable en pleine gueule alors que Frankette avait eu droit au regard le plus noir de la collection de Lilynette. Ce n'était pas tout mais la jeune fille venait de se souvenir qu'elle avait des médicaments à prendre. Elle rampa jusqu'à son sac et en sortit le flacon magenta qu'elle but sans eau vu la distance qui la séparait de la carafe d'eau posée un mètre plus loin. Le silence, le calme et le respect de cette humaine à son égard provoqua un élan de sympathie de la part de Starrk. Si elle était plus jolie et plus propre, il aurait même envisagé de se la taper. Le médicament de Frankette commençait à faire effet : sa gorge la brûlait un peu, ses yeux s'ouvraient plus grands et son rythme cardiaque commençait à accélérer. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, vingt pulsations par minute au bas mot.

_C'est une très belle chambre que vous avez là, dit-elle à Starrk.

_...

_J'aime beaucoup le côté épuré.

_...

_Le blanc c'est la couleur qui met tout le monde d'accord. Bien que, techniquement, le blanc ne soit pas une couleur à proprement parler.

_T'as tout gâché, murmura Starrk en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller.

_Je suis surprise que des personnes comme vous, les arrancars, se complaisent dans un tel luxe, c'est assez étonnant quand on y pense.

_Dommage !

_Même les shinigamis vivent plus simplement. Tenez prenez les Kurosaki qui vivent dans une modeste clinique ou Urahara qui tient une minable boutique. Le contraste est plutôt saisissant.

_...

_Mais d'un côté, je vous comprends : avec tout ceci vous pouvez profiter d'un confort assez inégalable. Je ne suis restée qu'une poignée de secondes dans votre lit mais je sais qu'il est plus douillet que tous les lits dans lesquels j'ai pu dormir jusqu'ici. C'est un peu normal quand on voit l'état du pieu dans lequel ma salope de mère me fait dormir.

_...

_En parlant de cette pétasse sans scrupules, vous saviez que l'idée du stage venait d'elle ? Normal pour une sorcière de son calibre de soumettre ce genre d'idées à la con. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que j'ai traversé toutes ces années aux côtés de cette femme.

_M'en fous, murmura Starrk.

_En 6ème elle m'a rasée un côté de la tête pour que la photo de classe devienne un mauvais souvenir éternel et que j'accorde plus d'importance aux photos familiales qu'elle prenait elle-même.

_Pitié….

_Pour ma première sortie, elle a dit devant toute la classe que j'avais une MST pour que les autres évitent d'utiliser les mêmes toilettes que moi ou m'évite tout court.

_Pour l'amour d'Aizen….

_Quand j'ai voulu essayer de jouer d'un instrument, elle a fait croire au prof de musique que j'avais un bras greffé et que je ne savais pas encore bien l'utiliser pour qu'il m'évince de l'orchestre.

_Tout avait si bien commencé….

_Et pour surmonter mes peurs quand j'étais gamine, elle me ramenait dans des grottes ou dans la forêt où elle me laissait moisir toute une nuit. Elle disait que je ne connaîtrais rien de pire et que mes autres peurs paraîtraient anodines à côté.

_Achevez-moi…

Frankette-moulin-à-parole déballa sa haine contre sa mère de longues heures encore. Puis, elle passa à sa vie, à ses envies, à ses goûts, à ce qu'elle déteste, à son avenir et même à ses fantasmes dans une diatribe incontrôlable qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

_Et oui j'avoue que j'ai un faible pour Jude Law et alors ? Un jour j'ai surpris Ichigo en train de se déhancher sur _On The Floor_ de Jennifer Lopez. Chacun ses fantasmes !

_...

_Et puis il y a vous Starrk, ajouta-t-elle avec un ton mielleux qui ne lui sied définitivement pas. Je vous trouve terriblement séduisant et vous correspondez tout à fait à mes goûts.

Malheureusement pour elle, la jeune fille venait de faire sa déclaration dans le vent puisque le pauvre Staark n'entendait plus rien depuis une heure, pris de spasmes incontrôlables alors que du sang lui sortait par les oreilles et les yeux.

_Mais je sais que je ne suis pas votre genre. D'ailleurs, je ne pense être le genre de personne en ce monde.

La jeune Haesitonne se mit à renifler dans sa manche, plus peinée de parler d'elle à haute voix que par ses souffrances qu'elle s'efforçait d'enfouir depuis des années.

_La vie est si injuste, renifla-t-elle.

Lilynette qui s'était éclipsée depuis longtemps, fut alertée par les bruits qui s'élevaient de la chambre.

_C'est quoi ce boucan ? Ronchonna Grimmjow avec lequel elle jouait au pouilleux dépeceur.

_Ça vient de chez Staark, s'inquiéta la petite arrancar.

Ni une ni deux, elle se hâta de rejoindre le Primero, Grimmjow sur les talons. En chemin, ils croisèrent Nnoitra qui se demandait lui aussi d'où venait ce foutoir. Plus ils se rapprochaient de la chambre de Staark, plus ils se rendaient compte que les bruits qu'ils entendaient étaient en fait de la musique. La porte était entrouverte et on entendait distinctement ce qu'il se passait désormais.

__Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone _

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on _

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on._

Des centaines de mouchoirs jonchaient le sol, la musique tournait à fond, Frankette appuyée contre un mur en train de chanter par-dessus Céline Dion pendant que Staark se vidait de son sang : voilà la scène sur laquelle les trois arrancars tombèrent en poussant la porte de la Chambre du Paresseux.

_Staaaaaaarrk, s'inquiéta Lilynette en sautant sur les côtes de l'arrancar au bord de la mort.

_Encore cette conne, dirent Grimmjow et Nnoitra en même temps.

_Chips, firent-ils à nouveau de concert.

_Je l'ai dit avant toi, s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

__You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on_

Frankette s'effondra sur le sol au moment où un _cero_ sortant de l'œil de Lilynette frappa à l'endroit où elle se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Par chance, son corps atterrit à l'endroit pile où son synthétiseur se trouvait, la transportant loin du Hueco Mundo.

* * *

**Alors Frankette ?**

**Bien 2-4 Mal**


	8. Frankette en stage chez Urahara

_MV-232: ah non Francine est loin de détester sa fille. Elle l'aime et la veut pour elle toute seule (cf. chapitre 1). Eh oui ça n'a pas marché avec Starrk ça aurait été trop facile. Merci pour ta review._

_Saemoon: ah mince tu n'es pas un vrai devin pourtant j'aurais rêvé d'en rencontrer un. Tant pis! Merci pour ta review!_

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, outre un mal de tête lancinant, Frankette fut surprise de se découvrir allongée sur un lit dans ce qui semblait être une petite chambre d'un hôtel de fortune. Près d'elle, elle aperçut des cheveux châtains sur lesquels se reflétaient les premiers rayons de soleil. Frank Tatillons avait la tête basse et jouait avec ses doigts d'un air anxieux. Il s'aperçut enfin du réveil de sa fille lorsque celle-ci s'étira bruyamment.

_Frankette, ma petite Frankette, se réjouit-il. Comment te sens-tu ?

_Bien.

_Je t'ai emmené ici une fois que le Docteur Ishida t'a de nouveau auscultée. Etrangement, personne n'a accepté de nous héberger malgré ton état.

Frankette était peut-être conne et paresseuse mais elle n'était pas non plus la dernière des idiotes. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi personne n'avait jugé bon de la recevoir sous leur toit : après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours avec cet affreux et fatigant stage, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : tout le monde se sentait un peu coupable de ce qui lui arrivait…Elle imaginait qu'ils devaient tous se sentir gênés bien qu'elle ne leur en voulût pas le moins du monde. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'elle blâmait pour cette horrible expérience.

_Papa ?

_Oui ma petite Frankette ? Tu as besoin que je t'épluche une pomme ? Que je t'aide à faire ta toilette ? Bien sûr, je te laisserai ton intim…

_Pourquoi as-tu épousé maman ?

_Comment cela ma petite Frankette ? fit Frank abasourdi par la question.

_Tu la hais tout comme moi, non ?

_Evidemment ma petite Frankette.

_Alors pourquoi…

_Mais ma petite Frankette ta mère et moi ne sommes pas mariés, enfin ! Je ne débranche peut-être pas mes clés USB en toute sécurité mais je ne suis pas assez fou pour épouser une femme comme Francine.

Frankette cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en signe d'incompréhension. Pour un scoop c'en était un ! La pauvre jeune fille était tellement en retrait de ce qu'il se passait dans sa famille qu'elle ne savait même pas cela. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait appris le décès de sa grand-mère qu'une année plus tard !

_La seule et unique raison pour laquelle ta mère et moi cohabitons et échangeons des mots doux est pour ton équilibre, ma petite Frankette.

_Quittons-la s'il te plaît ?

_C'est horrible ! C'est toujours ta mère, enfin !

_Pourquoi est-elle ma mère ?

_Oh ceci ma petite Frankette, est une longue histoire : tout a commencé lorsque nous étions au lycée d'Haesito elle et moi. Ta mère faisait partie d'un groupe de méchantes filles toujours promptes à humilier les plus gentils dont je faisais partie. D'ailleurs, elle me jetais sans arrêt des œufs, des arrêtes de poisson ou ses propres règles. Un soir, pendant une fête, Francine et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans le noir et comme chacun croyait se retrouver avec sa moitié, nous avons fait l'amour comme des bêtes pendant des heures. Je ressens encore la manière dont elle trémoussait son bassin sur ma partie sensible et la façon dont je lui pressais les nichons comme des pamplemousses dont j'aurais récupérer le jus. Bref, je n'entre pas dans les détails : ta mère et moi ne nous sommes rendus compte de notre erreur qu'au moment où elle récupérait son string et moi mon caleçon plus très frais. Quand nos regards se sont croisés, nous avons tous deux hurlé avant de nous sauver en courant. Quelques mois plus tard, tu naissais. Voilà, voilà !

_Raison de plus pour la fuir.

Frank pinça les lèvres plus par dépit que par colère et prit sa chère et tendre fille par les épaules.

_Ecoute ma petite Frankette, je n'aime pas trop ta mère mais je dois avouer que cette idée de stage n'était pas forcément un mal. Regarde-toi, tu es en mouvement !

_Je n'aime pas cela.

_Je le sais mais il faut bien que tu apprennes à devenir une grande fille. Tu es la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux et étant donné tes faibles chances de te marier un jour, je te conseille de penser la même chose de moi.

En un sens, Frank n'était pas totalement différent de sa concubine. Frankette était son ultime priorité et il tentait désespérément d'être la sienne. La jeune fille avait définitivement hérité des parents les plus chiants du monde, gentils comme méchants.

_Je t'encourage à continuer, poursuivit Frank. Je veux que tu trouves ta place comme tous les Haesitons de ton âge.

Frankette ne trouva rien à ajouter de plus. De toute évidence, son père ne pourrait pas l'aider à s'en sortir. Malgré tout, elle en avait plus qu'assez de ce stupide stage. Les humains ordinaires, eux, devaient trouver des postes dans des entreprises mais elle était forcée de faire des stages dits manichéens dans deux mondes différents alors que jusqu'ici, elle ne discernait pas très bien qui était gentil de qui était méchant. Frankette était peut-être une pauvre conne mais elle voyait bien que tout ceci jouait avec les summums du ridicule.

Frank partit dans l'après-midi après avoir payé l'hôtel et laissa sa fille devant une petite épicerie traditionnelle.

_Hahaha bienvenue chez Urahara, la salua le propriétaire caché derrière son éventail.

_Bonjour.

_Entre Frankette n'aie pas peur hahaha !

La jeune fille ne se le laissa pas dire deux fois et passa la porte du magasin à la recherche d'un endroit où poser son sac qui lui brisait l'épaule. A l'intérieur, une petite fille brune aux joues roses rangeait les étalages pendant qu'un petit garçon aux cheveux de feu et au regard sévère passait un coup de balai.

_Ururu, Jinta, dîtes bonjour à Frankette hahaha !

_Bonjour Frankette, la salua gentiment la petite fille.

_Tu vas squatter longtemps ? lui demanda le garçon.

_Quelle impolitesse, hurla un homme de près de deux mètres avant d'asséner un coup sur la tête de l'insolent.

_Frankette voici Tessai Tsukabichi hahaha !

_Frankette-dono c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir, dit Tessai.

_Bonjour, fit lentement Frankette.

Etrangement, malgré la première impression de cette dernière, le reste de la journée se passa dans un calme plat. Les enfants continuaient de ranger, tandis que Kisuke buvait un thé dans le salon et que Tessai collait les étiquettes de prix sur chaque produits de manière minutieuse. Frankette avait d'abord pensé qu'ils seraient turbulents et chiants mais ils étaient au contraire les personnes les plus posées qu'elle avait rencontré à l'exception de Starrk mais elle avait très envie d'oublier le moment passé avec ce dernier.

_HAAAAAAAAAAAA

Evidemment c'était trop beau ! Urahara posa son thé et se précipita dans une trappe caché sous un tapis, les trois autres sur les talons. De deux choses l'une : soit Frankette y allait et pouvait étancher sa curiosité. Soit, elle s'endormait à même le sol en attendant qu'une personne bien intentionnée ne la portât jusqu'à son lit. Un nouveau cri suivi d'une explosion suffit à la décider. La jeune fille s'engouffra à son tour dans la trappe où une grande échelle permettait d'atteindre un sous-sol peu commun. En effet, un véritable paysage de montagne et de rochers avait été aménagé sous le magasin. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ceci ne l'étonnait plus du tout ?

_...dans ta tête, j'ai failli crever.

_C'était un accident.

Deux personnes se disputaient : l'un avait les cheveux rouges dressés en forme d'ananas et l'autre avait la même coiffure qu'Ariane Massenet en brun.

_Un accident ? rit l'ananas. Tu as bien failli me griller.

_Je ne savais pas.

_Et si l'un d'entre vous racontait clairement ce qu'il s'était passé ? proposa Urahara. Hahaha !

_Cet imbécile a omis de me prévenir que son autre bras se changeait aussi. Résultat, il a failli me griller comme une saucisse alors qu'on est là pour s'entraîner.

_N'est-ce pas le but d'un entraînement de reproduire les situations dangereuses auxquelles tu pourrais être confronté, Abarai-kun ? Hahahaha !

Le dénommé Abarai se renfrogna quelque peu alors que les deux enfants pouffaient dans leurs mains. Le grand baraqué s'approcha de lui et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

_Désolé, dit-il simplement.

_Il ne suffit pas de s'excuser, Chad.

_Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît, je n'avais pas conscience de ce pouvoir moi-même.

_Tu te rends compte de la gravité de la chose ?

_Oui oui, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner.

_Trop tard.

_Pardon putain, hurla Chad en fondant littéralement en larmes. Pardon.

_Je ne peux pas, pleura Renji tout en détournant le regard.

_Pourquoi faut-il que tu fasses tout un foin de cette histoire ? Je n'apparais déjà pas beaucoup dans le manga original et mon temps d'antenne est comparable au nombre de cheveux sur le crâne de Vincent Lagaf : quasiment inexistant. Ne m'embarrasse pas ainsi alors qu'on essaie de me donner un petit rôle.

_Oui tu as raison, se reprit Renji en séchant ses larmes. C'est à moi de m'excuser.

_Mais non voyons.

Les deux grands garçons, adultes et vaccinés, se prirent dans les bras en reniflant bruyamment sur l'épaule l'un de l'autre.

_Vous avez terminé hahaha ? Rit l'homme au bob derrière son éventail.

_Nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui, répondit Renji.

_Oh vous allez donc vous reposer hahaha ?

_Evidemment, c'est plus simple quand on a un endroit où squatter, dit Jinta sans retenue.

_Après tout, il n'a pas de loyer à payer, renchérit Ururu.

_Ca suffit tous les deux, les rabroua Tessai. Pardonnez-les Profiteur-dono, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent.

Aussi rouge que ses cheveux, Renji semblait prêt à exploser. Ses poings se serraient si forts dans sa main que quelques gouttes de sang en perlèrent.

_Tout compte fait, nous allons nous entraîner encore un peu, cria-t-il en déployant son Zanpakuto.

Manifestement très satisfaits d'eux-mêmes, les quatre habitants du magasin s'échangèrent quelques regards plein d'amusement. L'entraînement des deux hommes était intense, très intense, si intense qu'à plusieurs mètres en retrait, Frankette sentait des gouttes de leur sueur gicler sur elle. Urahara était très dur avec eux.

_On se relève bande de feignasses, hurla l'homme au bob avec une serviette et un sifflet autour du cou. Vous êtes là pour vous battre ou pour prendre le soleil ? On se sort les doigts du cul !

Un ring de boxe apparut de nulle part. Chad et Renji étaient chacun dans un coin, essoufflés comme s'ils venaient de courir un marathon. L'humain semblait avoir plus de mal à se remettre de leur combat et c'est logiquement près de lui qu'Urahara s'approcha.

_Cette fois tu l'amoches, là y s'inquiète, tu lui fais mal, tu le tabasses ! T'as vu ? Tu vois ? C'est pas une machine, c'est un mec ! Un coup d'plus et tu gagnes ! T'as pas mal !

_J'ai pas mal !

_T'as pas mal !

_J'ai pas mal !

_T'AS PAS MAL !

_J'AI PAS MAL !

Renji remporta finalement la rencontre au terme d'un match des plus féroces. Urahara reprit son air habituel et laissa les deux combattants reprendre leur souffle.

_Tiens Frankette tu es là hahaha ? Tu vas pouvoir me venir en aide hahaha !

_...

_J'aimerais que tu m'aides un peu avec leur entraînement. Ce n'est pas qu'ils trainent ici depuis longtemps sans résultats particuliers mais disons que j'ai des projets dans ce sous-sol et si possible seul.

_Sale, dit Ururu.

_Sale, dit Tessai.

_Sale, dit Jinta.

_Non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez hahaha. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'inviter Yoruichi en tête-à-tête avant de lui arracher violemment ses vêtements et d'enfoncer mon visage contre sa poitrine foncée et délicieusement chaude haha, rit l'homme en agitant son éventail.

Le pauvre venait de se griller tout seul et semblait ne même pas s'en être aperçu tellement il était dans son trip. Alors que tous levaient les yeux au ciel, Urahara reporta son attention sur son invitée.

_D'après ta mère, tu n'as pas encore su développer tes pouvoirs d'Haesitonne, je me trompe ?

_Non.

_Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait une bonne chose d'aider Abarai-san et Sado-san dans leur entraînement afin que tes pouvoirs puissent se révéler ?

_Non.

_Putain mais fais ce qu'on te dit….hahaha !

Le propriétaire du magasin entraîna ses trois employés vers la sortie et laissa Frankette seule avec les deux combattants.

_C'est toi Frankette ? lui demanda Renji. On entend beaucoup ton nom du côté de la Soul Society en ce moment. Le capitaine Zaraki a failli réduire sa division en cendres en rentrant du monde réel il y a quelques jours. T'es une drôle de fille ?

_Cette phrase est impolie, le reprit Chad.

_...

_Elle dit rien.

_C'est peut-être une stratégie. Urahara-san pense qu'elle peut nous entraîner, elle doit être forte.

_Tu as raison, sois prudent.

Les deux garçons se mirent en garde face à la jeune fille et attendirent qu'elle lançât sa première attaque, en vain. Frankette n'en pouvait plus d'être debout et prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas se laisser tomber à même le sol.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne fait rien ? Murmura Chad.

_Chut, le fit taire Renji. Cela fait sans doute partie de l'entraînement.

Une très très longue heure passa sans qu'aucun des trois protagonistes ne bougeât d'un iota. Frankette ne sentait définitivement plus ses jambes. Cette fois-ci, elle laissa son poids la conduire jusqu'au sol de pierre mais au moment où son postérieur touchait terre, les deux autres armèrent leur attaques. Renji passa en mode bankai à la vitesse de la lumière tandis que les deux bras de Chad se transformaient. Au moment où ils allaient tout lâcher, ce fut Frankette qui largua la bombe. La jeune fille souleva une cuisse et laissa échapper un pet qu'elle retenait depuis une heure.

_Vous vous foutez de nous, hurlèrent Chad et Renji en regagnant le salon.

Urahara faillit lâcher sa tasse sous la surprise. Frankette arriva derrière eux et partit regarder les produits sur les étalages comme si de rien n'était.

_Elle ne sait rien foutre, cria celui aux cheveux rouges.

_Voyons voyons on m'a parlé d'un potentiel enfoui hahaha !

_Arrêtez avec ce petit rire à la con et proposez-nous une vraie solution pour nous améliorer.

_Mais bordel de merde il n'y a pas écrit Mickey Goldmill* sur mon front, tonna Urahara. Si vous avez besoin de vous renforcer, allez dans un dojo.

Renji et Chad tombèrent des nues. Comme toutes les personnes qui avaient déjà côtoyé Urahara Kisuke, ils pensaient que cet homme était assez patient et qualifié pour les entraîner mais apparemment, il n'avait d'yeux que pour son ancienne capitaine sur la photo de laquelle il était en train de fondre.

_Chad, prenons les choses en main, proposa Renji.

_C'est ce que j'allais dire.

Le Shinigami et son ami établirent un planning de leur entraînement et se mirent au travail immédiatement. Frankette jeta un œil sur la feuille et se sentit obligée de faire une remarque.

_D'après moi, vous devriez faire comme ceci…

La jeune fille saisit le plan de la ville sur lequel ils avaient tracé leur parcours et le gomma. Elle leur en dessina un nouveau qui, selon elle, pourrait bien mieux leur servir.

_Si vous faîtes votre footing le long de ce chemin, vous serez bien mieux entraînés.

_J'ai l'impression que c'est plus long, dit le roux.

_Quelque chose me chiffonne mais je ne sais pas quoi, ajouta Chad.

_C'est le meilleur plan possible, assura Frankette.

Les deux hommes soulevèrent les épaules et acceptèrent finalement d'écouter les conseils de l'Haesitonne. Cette dernière, sa bonne action du jour accomplie, retourna vers les étalages où elle s'activait. Renji et Chad partit, Tessai en profita pour apporter le repas. Les quatre habitants du magasin et leur invitée dégustèrent leur dîner dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

_C'est quand même fou ce que tout le monde raconte sur toi Frankette hahaha, rit l'homme au bob.

_C'est aberrant ce que la méchanceté gratuite a pu gangréner notre monde, renchérit Tessai en partant chercher de la sauce en cuisine.

_Frankette est une jeune fille absolument charmante, je ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas Tessai-san ?...Tessai-san ?

L'intéressé s'était arrêté en plein milieu du couloir à quelques mètres des produits à vendre. Il ne bougea pas pendant de longues secondes avant de pivoter lentement vers le reste des personnes présentes dans le salon.

_Qui a fait cela ? demanda-t-il très lentement en pointant les étalages du doigt.

_Quoi donc Tessai hahaha ?

_Qui…qui a changé toutes…putain….toutes les putains d'étiquette des prix ?

_...

_...

_...

_C'est moi.

_J'y ai passé tout le putain d'après-midi…j'y ai passé…

Le shinigami déserteur devint rouge pivoine et complètement incohérent. A tel point qu'Urahara dut l'attraper par les épaules pour le secouer un peu.

_Allons allons Tessai hahaha…

_Arrêtez avec votre putain de rire, tonna le grand homme.

_...

_Cette jeune fille va faire un long voyage, dit-il avec un rictus dénué de tout amusement.

_Tessai non !

_Je vais arrêter le temps et la téléporter loin de cette boutique…

_Vous n'allez pas…

_...bien que ces deux techniques soient interdites. Ceux qui les utilisent sont sévèrement punis, ajouta Tessai en plissant les yeux.

_Tessai merde alors !

_J'insiste sur le fait que vous devez boucher vos yeux et vos oreilles.

Frankette, pensant que Tessai était sur le point d'exécuter un tour de magie, s'intéressa enfin à ce qu'il disait. Soudain, une lumière jaune éclatante baigna la pièce pour former un énorme dôme de lumière dont Frankette était l'épicentre.

_Jikanteishi ! Kūkanten'i !

Plus loin, non vraiment très loin, à l'autre bout de la ville, deux silhouettes couraient, plus essoufflés que jamais avant d'arriver à un cul-de-sac. C'était loin d'être le premier : pont cassé, zones en travaux, périphériques et autoroutes, Frankette leur avait tracé le chemin le plus impraticable possible.

_Je la hais, haleta Renji.

_Frankette Tatillons, je n'oublierais jamais ton nom, murmura Chad au bord de l'évanouissement.

**Alors Frankette ?**

**Bien 3-4 Mal**

_*Mickey Goldmill est le nom de l'entraîneur de Rocky Balboa._


	9. Frankette en stage chez Cendrillon

_**Guest: c'est justement parce que Chad ne parle jamais qu'il a eu envie de hurler à ce moment-là je pense. Et oui je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai voulu qu'Urahara vous sorte par les yeux et apparemment j'ai réussi. Merci pour ta review!**_

_**Loupiote: merci merci reviens quand tu veux. C'est tellement mieux ici!**_

_**Saemoon: fidèle au poste! Urahara vous a traumatisés à ce que je vois. Tant mieux! Et j'approuve, Chad et Renji devraient la boucler et remercier "notre" Frankette pour ses bons et loyaux services. Merci pour ta review.**_

_**Par ailleurs, j'aimerais m'excuser pour le temps que je mets à poster la suite seulement j'ai une excuse et même plusieurs. Comme tous bons Français, j'ai été malade la semaine dernière. Et puis, je me concentre aussi sur la réécriture du Tome 4 de ma fic Les Chroniques de Lucis dont les trois premiers sont publiés ici-même. Instant promo: c'est une fic romance sur Final Fantasy versus 13 (oui je sais un jeu pas encore sorti) que j'écris depuis...euh ben au moins trois ans je crois. Bref, fan de FF je vous invite à la lire et même les autres car il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de connaître l'univers pour comprendre la fic. FIN DE L'INSTANT PROMO!**_

_**Merci à tous et bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_Encore vous ? Vous devez aimer vivre dangereusement Miss Tatillons.

Retour à la case Hueco Mundo pour notre « amie » Frankette. La jeune fille avait été téléportée par le puissant sort de kido lancé par Tessai qui avait décidé de l'envoyer dans l'endroit le plus dangereux de la planète afin de lui donner une bonne leçon. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de signer sa convention au préalable ! Frankette commençait franchement à désespérer de trouver enfin un endroit où buller pour une durée indéterminée. L'arrancar de l'accueil ne sourcilla presque pas en la voyant atterrir au milieu du hall de Las Noches.

_Faîtes attention dans quelques jours, l'entrée vous coûtera un joli pactole quelle que soit la personne qui vous invite, lui apprit-il en comptant une liasse de billets.

_Hum…

_Ne vous en faîtes pas, Staark-sama est en service de réanimation et sa fraccion veille sur lui, vous avez encore 25% de chance de survie ici.

Voilà qui était rassurant ! L'arrancar donna à Frankette un papier sur lequel était griffonné le nom de la pièce dans laquelle il lui demandait de se rendre en attendant de lui trouver une nouvelle chambre assez éloignée de chacun des arrancars qui lui voulaient du mal : Grimmjow, Nnoitra et bien sûr Lilynette. Frankette longea un couloir sur lequel étaient placardées des affiches de campagne pour l'élection qui aurait bientôt lieu puis entra dans une grande pièce mal éclairée.

_Chante, rossignol, chante, _

_La, la, la, la, la, dans la nuit. _

_Ô, chante, rossignol, chante, _

_Chante, rossignol, chante, _

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, aaaah._

Une douce voix chantonnait mais Frankette ne pouvait voir à qui elle appartenait. La jeune fille, piquée par la curiosité s'approcha de quelques mètres et réussit à distinguer une forme en plissant les yeux.

_Ô, chante, rossignol, chante, _

_Mon doux ... rossignol._

Désormais accommodée à l'obscurité, elle réussit à décerner une forme assise à même le sol. Elle portait une robe bouffante marron par-dessous un tablier blanc et un bandana de la même couleur coiffait ses courts cheveux noirs. Oh une femme de ménage ! Cette dernière récurait le sol en chantonnant sans se rendre compte de la présence d'une invitée. Frankette n'était pas du genre à se manifester sans raison, alors elle préféra ne pas la déranger dans son travail. L'Haesitonne trouva un siège près du mur et décida d'y attendre.

Ô, chante, rossignol, chante,

Dans la nuit ...

Oh oui Aizen-sama mon doux rossignol !

Il s'agissait apparemment d'une femme de ménage particulièrement dévouée. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle épongeait les dalles du sol, des petites bulles se manifestaient dans toute la pièce. Elle n'avait de cesse de chanter à tel point que l'air entra rapidement dans la tête de Frankette qui commençait elle aussi à s'y mettre.

_Chante rossignol chante, firent-elles en cœur.

Bientôt, un duo naquit. La femme de ménage cessa son travail et se remit sur ses pieds, main sur le cœur. Elle fut rapidement imitée par Frankette qui acquit également sa gestuelle. Dansant au milieu des bulles, les deux sopranos se croyaient au beau milieu d'un conte de fées à l'eau de rose.

_Oh Aizen-sama mon doux rossignol, chantèrent-elles en se prenant les mains. La, la, la aahh aahh aahh !

La femme de ménage fit tourner Frankette sans lui lâcher la main et la réceptionna dans une courbette digne d'un ballet de Tchaïkovsy.

_Oh mon douuuuuux rossignooooool, conclurent-elles mains jointes, le visage à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

A cette distance et même dans la pénombre, Frankette se rendit compte de quelque chose : la femme de ménage n'avait pas tout à fait l'air d'une femme. Son visage était fin mais ses traits étaient plus durs que ceux d'une femme. Elle jurerait qu'il s'agissait d'un arrancar masculin mais elle avait déjà confondu une cuillère géante avec une parabole. Elle ne releva donc pas de peur de faire une nouvelle erreur.

_Enchanté, dit l'arrancar avec la douce voix d'un petit garçon.

_Bonjour, répondit la jeune fille confortée dans son idée.

Frankette passa une main sous l'œil de la femme de ménage pour essuyer la larme qui avait coulé mais elle semblait impossible à effacer. De plus, elle était d'une couleur verte inquiétante. La jeune fille y mit du sien mais rien à faire. D'ailleurs, elle y mit tellement de force que l'œil de la ménagère sortit de son orbite pour s'écraser sur le sol.

_Oups, fit Frankette.

_Non ce n'est rien, dit l'arrancar en ramassant son œil. Ça m'arrive souvent et pour info, le trait vert c'est juste du marqueur.

_Oh !

L'arrancar, l'œil de nouveau en place, consulta de plus près son interlocutrice et plissa les yeux en la découvrant.

_Oh une humaine, fit-il en la relâchant.

Ce dernier reprit son travail en silence cette fois et Frankette regagnait sa chaise. Elle avait envie de savoir pourquoi cet arrancar faisait le ménage habillé comme une femme mais elle était bien trop fatiguée par leur ballet improvisé. La stagiaire soupira et joua avec ses doigts. C'était calme. Trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme. C'est ainsi qu'une sorte de tremblement de terre se manifesta quelques secondes plus tard suivi d'un rire tonitruant à en faire dresser le poil.

_UL-QUI-O-RRA, hurla une voix d'ogre. OU ES-TU ? HAHAHAH !

_Oh non pour une fois que j'avais la paix, soupira l'arrancar qui faisait le ménage.

Le tremblement se rapprocha, faisant éclater toutes les bulles et soulever le siège de Frankette. Un arrancar de la taille d'une maison avec un masque cassé sous la nuque, les sourcils roux et coiffé d'un catogan débarqua dans la pièce.

_JE T'AI TROUVÉ UL-QUI-O-RRA , hurla-t-il en se bedonnant.

_Où voulais-tu que je sois…

_Yammy Rialgo, le coupa Frankette en pointant la masse du doigt. Je vous reconnais. Je vous ai vu à la télévision.

_HEIN ? C'EST QUOI CETTE HUMAINE ? POURQUOI ELLE EST LA UL-QUI-O-RRA ?

_Je ne sais pas, admit le brun en commençant à se le demander lui aussi.

_Je suis invitée par Aizen, répondit Frankette.

_OOHHH !

Celui qu'elle avait pris pour une ménagère devint soudain menaçant. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge et son poing se referma à en saigner sur le beau carrelage laqué.

_De quel droit te permets-tu de l'appeler par son nom petite humaine ? Persifla-t-il entre ses dents.

_Le maître ? Reprit Frankette pas assez bête pour subir le courroux d'un arrancar.

_J'aime mieux cela, sourit Ulquiorra. Oh non !

Il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait tâché le sol qu'il avait passé des heures à nettoyer. Un nouveau protagoniste entra dans la pièce. Cette fois-ci, Frankette pouvait affirmer sans crainte qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle arrancar. Elle portait un plateau avec des collations.

_Désirez-vous un en-cas ? Demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

_NON, hurla Yammy en lui jetant son poing dans la figure.

La pauvre termina en purée contre le mur qu'elle peignit de son sang.

_Yammy idiot, le réprimanda Ulquiorra. Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de nettoyer cette pièce ?

_MAIS TOI AUSSI TU AS SALI UL-QUI…

_Oui oui ta gueule de toute manière c'est moi qui balaie hein !

_NE ME DIS PAS DE GROS MOTS. TU TE SOUVIENS DE CE QU'IL T'EST ARRIVÉ LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE TU AS ÉTÉ VILAIN ?

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il gueule tout le temps ? Se plaignit le Quatro.

_Que s'est-il passé la dernière fois ? Demanda Frankette curieuse.

L'air grave, Ulquiorra se tourna vers elle.

_C'était une sombre époque petite humaine, une bien sombre époque.

**FLASHBACK**

_L'Espada au complet sortait d'une réunion avec le Big Boss du Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra Schiffer était considéré comme le bras droit d'Aizen par son dévouement. Et bien qu'il ne soit que le quatrième dans l'ordre de l'organisation arrancar, il avait une autorité bien plus étendue que Coyote Staark, chef de file des hollows évolués. Chacun était invité à rejoindre ses appartements afin de mener à bien la nouvelle mission de la plus haute importance. Le téléphone était bien branché, la radio était à un niveau sonore acceptable : parfait ! Tout était en place._

__Et n'oubliez pas chers auditeurs, notre grand jeu-concours démarre dans quelques secondes. Le premier en ligne remporte le magnifique cadeau de la semaine._

_Ulquiorra se tint prêt. Il désirait ardemment rendre fière le Seigneur Aizen. Il n'avait pas le choix : ce devait être lui. Pas un bruit n'agitait Las Noches : tous les arrancars quel que soit leur niveau ou leur rang, était en poste près d'un téléphone et attendait le signal de l'animateur._

__Eeeeettt c'est parti, dit-il._

_Ulquiorra composa le numéro à la vitesse de la lumière. Yammy brisa le combiné en deux en frappant les touches, Nnoitra n'avait pas de réseau, Grimmjow tenait l'appareil à l'envers, Staark s'était endormi en tapant le premier chiffre, Gin avait été trop lent, Kaname ne voyait rien à ce qu'il faisait._

__Oui allo ? Qui est à l'appareil ? Demanda l'animateur._

__Allo, répondit Ulquiorra la voix tremblante._

_A l'autre bout du palais, un cri de bonheur strident se fit entendre. Apparemment, Aizen était aux anges. _

__Félicitations cher auditeur, quel est votre nom ?_

__Mon nom est Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuatro de l'Espada, bras droit du Seigneur Aizen et dévoué serviteur, récita-t-il._

__Oh ce Aizen doit être un homme chanceux. Bref, félicitations vous…._

__PARDON ?_

__Je disais que vous remp…_

__N'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS LE SEIGNEUR AIZEN PAR SON NOM ! QUI ES-TU INFÂME CRÉATURE POUR T'ADRESSER A L'HOMME LE PLUS IMPORTANT DE CE MONDE EN DES TERMES SI FAMILIERS ?!_

__Heu…_

__MA PATIENCE A DES LIMITES, hurla Ulquiorra avant de raccrocher le téléphone et de le réduire en miettes à l'aide d'un cero._

_Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur Las Noches. Un silence qui s'étendit jusque sur les ondes où l'animateur était encore sous le choc._

__Bon, dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge. Dommage pour Mr Schiffer, il ne remporte pas le magnifique service à thé ainsi que des rares échantillons de thé à la fleur de cerisier du jardin de Thé Oh ! Auditeur suivant !_

__Allo, ici Byakuya Kuchiki._

__Félicitations Mr Kuchiki, le thé à la fleur de cerisier est pour vous !_

_Rouge de colère, Ulquiorra écarta les débris du téléphone et se recoiffa avant que la foudre ne s'abattît sur lui._

__ULQUIORRA, s'égosilla le maître à l'autre bout du palais._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

_Et voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui, conclut le Cuatro en montrant son tablier. Le Seigneur Aizen était tellement en colère qu'il m'a assigné au nettoyage de Las Noches pour un an.

_C'est tragique, le plaignit Frankette.

_Hum ne m'en parle pas.

_Avoir tout gâché comme cela.

Ulquiorra releva le menton vers l'humaine et lui adressa un regard qui signifiait « un mot de plus connasse et je t'écrabouille comme une vulgaire merde ».

_UL-QUI-O-RRA, les interrompit Yammy. J'AI BESOIN DE TOI.

_Quoi Yammy ? répondit l'homme de ménage en se massant la tempe.

_JE DOIS PASSER UNE AUDITION POUR MON PROCHAIN FILM. QUELLE TENUE JE DOIS PORTER ?

Le Diez sortit deux tenues de derrière son dos. Aux yeux de Frankette les deux étaient exactement les mêmes que celle qu'il portait actuellement mais l'air songeur d'Ulquiorra lui fit revoir sa position. En réalité, il y avait bien une différence : sur chacune des trois tenues, des petites taches de sang parsemaient un endroit particulier.

_Je préfère celle de l'Ultime Menos, choisit le Cuatro après mûre réflexion.

_OH MOI J'AIME BIEN CELLE DU SCORPION DU DÉSERT !

_Pourquoi de tels noms ? S'empressa de demander Frankette

_Chaque tenue de Yammy porte le nom de la créature ou personne qu'il a tué lorsqu'il la portait.

D'où les taches de sang ! Les arrancars n'étaient pas très à cheval sur l'hygiène ce que Frankette fut obligée de relever.

_Faîtes attention certaines maladies sont transmissibles par le sang, les prévint-elle.

_HEUUU UL-QUI-O-RRA ? QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE RACONTE ? C'EST QUOI UNE MALADIE ?

_Comme l'Hépatite B ou le Sida, poursuivit-elle.

_ UL-QUI…

_Ta gueule ! Les maladies sont des trucs d'humains, expliqua l'arrancar brun.

_OHHHHH

_Mais j'y pense, dit Frankette. Si Ulquiorra a été assigné au ménage du palais, il devrait être en mesure de faire la lessive pour vous Yammy.

_Veux-tu mourir petite humaine ?

_Attendez…

La téméraire Haesitonne prit les tenues de Yammy des mains de ce dernier et les fourra dans les bras de l'arrancar au trait vert. Le rire de Yammy provoqua une onde de choc qui fit soulever le nuage de cheveux de Frankette de quelques centimètres. Il eut aussi pour effet d'attirer deux autres visiteurs et ce n'était surement pas les plus inoffensifs.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as à te bedonner Yammy ? Demanda Grimmjow en grattant les bourses. Tu pourrais pas fermer ta grande gueule pour une fois ?

_Quel con ce type, pesta Nnoitra en se curant le nez.

Les deux nouveaux venus se stoppèrent net en apercevant Frankette. Mal à l'aise de susciter autant d'attention, la jeune fille se dandina en sifflotant.

_Elle n'a peur de rien, reconnut Popeye.

_Il faut au moins lui reconnaître ça, ajouta la parabole.

_VOUS CONNAISSEZ CETTE HUMAINE ? demanda Yammy.

_Elle m'a fait foirer mon discours, pris Nnoitra pour une cuillère géante et envoyé Staark à l'hosto…ou dans les labos de Szayel, j'en sais trop rien.

_ELLE DOIT ÊTRE DROLEMENT FORTICHE !

_C'est la reine des…

Grimmjow et Nnoitra venaient de se rendre compte de la présence d'Ulquiorra chargé de la pile de vêtements de Yammy et durent se retenir très fort de ne pas rire car ils n'oubliaient pas que malgré tout, il avait un rang plus élevé que le leur.

_Oh pardon, s'excusa le bleu. Je ne t'avais pas vu Cendrillon.

_Hahaha Cendrillon, rit Nnoitra. Hahaha j'y avais pas pensé.

N'importe qui voyant Ulquiorra dans cette tenue penserait immédiatement à la souillon. Grimmjow ne partagea pas l'hilarité de Nnoitra comme tous les autres qui hochaient la tête en signe de pitié.

_Tu sais à quel point je te déteste Ulqui mais tu me fais vraiment pitié comme ça, constata Grimmy.

_C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien m'aid…

_Dans tes rêves, princesse hahaha !

Cette fois-ci, Nnoitra et lui partagèrent la boutade et se tenaient les côtes toute gorge déployée.

_HE UL-QUI-O-RRA DEPECHE-TOI DE FAIRE MA LESSIVE, JE DOIS ALLER A MON AUDITION !

_Fais-la tout seul, gros porc !

_JE VAIS LE DIRE A AIZEN-SAMA

_Bon d'accord, fit Ulquiorra docilement à l'entente du nom de son maître-chéri.

Il ramassa tous les vêtements et s'arrêta devant Frankette. Ses yeux flambèrent de colère et de l'air sortait de son nez et ses oreilles.

_Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons partagé un merveilleux moment musical que je vais te pardonner cet affront. Moi Ulquiorra Schiffer.

_Schiffer comme Claudia ?

Retenant toute la haine et l'envie de meurtre qui sommeillait en lui, Ulquiorra fit volte-face. L'arrancar s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Frankette se sentit obligée d'ajouter quelque chose.

_Parlez de votre situation à Aizen, je suis sûre que…

Toute la lessive s'écroula sur le sol alors que le Cuatro pointait un doigt dans la direction de Frankette.

_He fais pas le con Ulqui on est là, hurla Nnoitra.

_Putain il va le faire, paniqua Grimmjow.

Une sinistre lumière verte se concentra au bout de l'index d'Ulquiorra.

_C'est AIZEN-SAMA pour toi, persifla-t-il.

Un rayon de lumière dévastateur réduisit une nouvelle pièce de Las Noches en miettes. Heureusement, Frankette avait déjà disparu.

* * *

**Alors Frankette?**

**Bien 4-4 Mal**


	10. Frankette en stage chez le coiffeur

**_Saemoon: en cas de crise cardiaque, je précise que je me dédouane de toute responsabilité judiciaire et c'est pareil pour les verres de lait. Autrement, je suis très satisfaite de t'avoir fait rire. Mission accomplie! Merci pour ta review, j'ai bien ri en la lisant moi aussi._**

**_MV-232: Frankette n'est pas fortiche c'est une pauvre conne! Merci pour ta review!_**

**_Loupiote: ne t'en fait pas pour Ulqui il n'a pas été maltraité sur le tournage. Et non Frankette ne comprend rien à rien cette fille est juste bonne à pioncer. Finalement, c'est Ichigo qui la cerne le mieux!_**

**_feixia-chan: wahou! ça en fait des reviews! Merci mille fois ça me touche que tu t'intéresses autant à ma fic, je suis au bord des larmes...non peut-être pas mais je suis contente. Pour ta question sur le médicament, tu imagines bien qu'il est passé d'Urahara à Ryuken depuis cette salope de Francine. En tout cas merci encore d'avoir commenté chaque chapitre ça montre que tu aimes et je n'écris que pour ça._**

**_Par ailleurs mes chers amis, j'ai fait une découverte hilarante ce matin. Vous avez tous dû tomber sur la bande annonce du film Sublimes Créatures qui sort ce mercredi? En lisant le scénario j'ai remarqué quelques similitudes avec Frankette: la fille qui atteint un certain âge et qui doit savoir si elle est du côté du bien ou du mal. Non mais franchement, j'ai pris cette idée parce qu'elle est au-delà du ridicule et y'en a quand même qui en ont écrit un livre ou pire fait un film? Ok je vais simplement mettre cela sur le compte de mon génie. Allez j'arrête ici et je vous souhaite bonne lecture._**

* * *

Nouvelle attaque contre sa personne. Nouvelle fuite. Nouvelle convention non signée. Nouvel ennemi. Frankette accumulait les problèmes depuis que ce foutu stage avait commencé. La jeune fille n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre ses valises ni son manteau. Et bien évidemment, il faisait frisquet en cette soirée dans la ville de Karakura. Elle n'avait pas énormément de choix : la clinique Kurosaki, le magasin Urahara ou le domicile des Ishida. Si elle allait chez ces derniers, il est clair que le père de famille l'obligerait à nouveau à travailler. Cependant, tout ce qu'elle demandait pour les dix prochains jours, était un long repos dans un lit douillet. Le problème avec le magasin Urahara était que la colère de Tessai risquait d'être encore fraîche. Frankette se décida finalement à prendre le chemin de la clinique même si elle savait qu'ils ne seraient pas non plus ravis de la voir. C'était étrange, pourtant elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être un gêne ou de causer de désordre. Tant pis, elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix. L'Haesitonne frappa trois petits coups contre la porte avant que l'esclave, la conchita, la bonne à tout faire de la famille ne lui ouvrît.

_Bonsoir, la salua Yuzu avec un air maternel. Frankette, j'espère que tu vas mieux ?

Avant que la jeune fille ne pût répondre, une tornade orange déboula dans les escaliers.

_Oh non non non non non non non non, tonna Ichigo. Non bordel de merde non.

Epuisé, le garçon se tint les côtes pour retrouver son souffle. Pendant ce temps, Yuzu faisait barrage entre lui et leur invitée.

_On ne la laisse pas entrer, dit Ichigo calmement en pointant Frankette du doigt.

_Elle a risqué sa vie pour toi et tu n'es même pas allé lui rendre visite à l'hôpital.

_Elle a quoi ? Mais merde, cette fille est…

_...un héros, termina Yuzu pratiquement en larmes. C'est elle qui nous a prévenus pour le mafieux et c'est elle qui s'est pris une balle dans les cheveux.

Ichigo se retint de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

_Rien à foutre, répliqua-t-il lentement. Elle ne crèche pas ici.

_Et moi je te dis que si.

_Oui moi aussi, s'en mêla Karin en prenant place à côté de sa petite sœur.

_Nous sommes donc trois contre un, conclut Isshin en les rejoignant.

Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains. Apparemment, sa famille voulait sa mort. Le lycéen leva les mains devant lui et recula de quelques pas.

_Ok, dit-il. Ok je vois que vous préférez cette crasseuse à votre propre frère et fils. Ok ! Et toi je sais ce que t'essaies de faire. Tu veux me rendre fou (il retira son t-shirt), tu veux ma mort (il se frappa le torse du poing), tu veux me voler ma famille (il se tira les cheveux) mais tu peux toujours crever (il donna un coup de poing dans le mur) je te laisserais pas gagner.

Ichigo prit ses jambes à son cou à tel point qu'il trébucha dans les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre claquait violemment.

_Ce pauvre garçon, se désola son père.

_Entre donc Frankette, l'invita la cadette de la famille.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier. Ils la laissèrent prendre possession de sa chambre habituelle et lui prêtèrent même gentiment un pyjama et une brosse à dents. Frankette était aux anges : finalement elle avait eu peur pour rien, tout s'était extrêmement bien passé, dans un climat de calme absolu. Après le dîner, qu'Ichigo préféra sauter, tout ce beau monde partit se coucher. Le foyer Kurosaki s'éteignit lentement mais alors qu'approchait minuit, des chuchotements s'élevaient de la chambre du shinigami remplaçant. Malheureusement, sa chambre jouxtait, par le plus grand des hasards, celle de Frankette. Cette dernière, pas curieuse pour un sou, plaqua son oreille contre le mur afin d'écouter confortablement la conversation entre les deux personnes.

_Puisque je te dis que personne d'autre n'est au courant, dit Ichigo tout bas.

_Personne à l'exception d'Ishida et Inoue, s'offusqua Rukia.

_Oui ils étaient là, on n'avait pas trop le choix. Et tu les crois assez bêtes pour aller le crier sur tous les toits.

_Bien sûr que non mais je ne me sens pas en sécurité.

_Rukia cette histoire est du passé. Si tout le monde joue le jeu, jamais personne d'autre ne sera au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Oui si tu le dis.

Finalement, les deux shinigamis coupèrent court à leur conversation et rejoignirent le reste de la famille dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Dans la nuit noire un papillon sombre survolait le lac. Sa danse funeste collait au rythme du cliquetis d'un son de cloche. Une porte blanche se découpa dans la nature avant qu'une pétale de cerisier ne précède un long manteau blanc.

* * *

Lorsque Frankette se réveilla, la douce odeur d'œufs brouillés, de pancakes et de riz envahit son odorat. Un microscopique sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'Heasitonne qui s'étirait. La nuit avait été si douce, si paisible et si agréable dans ce lit, merveilleux amas de plumes blanches à la bonne odeur de Mir Laine. Finalement, elle se leva avant de déposer un doux baiser sur la couche avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta entre la porte de sa chambre et celle d'Ichigo quand elle entendit à nouveau leurs voix. La jeune fille glissa un œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et put découvrir Ichigo qui aidait son amie la petite brune à fermer le col de sa chemise avec un sourire coquin. Bouddha qu'ils étaient niais !

_Il est bien caché ? Demanda Rukia.

Ichigo perdit son air d'amoureux transi et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau avant d'en sortir une feuille qu'il brandit devant les yeux de la shinigami.

_Il est là, en sécurité, s'exclama-t-il. Ça te va ?

_Oui ça me va, répliqua Rukia en levant les yeux au ciel.

Frankette se hâta de reprendre un air dégagé au moment où tous deux sortaient de la chambre. Le roux posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille qu'il avait une folle envie d'embrocher au bout de Zangetsu mais préféra l'ignorer lorsqu'il sentit le poing de Rukia dans ses côtes.

_Bonjour Frankette, la salua cette dernière.

_Bonjour.

_Bien dormi ?

_On s'en fout, l'interrompit Ichigo en la prenant par le bras.

Les shinigami rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée laissant Frankette pantoise au milieu du couloir. Cette dernière soupira avant de descendre elle aussi. Toutefois, quelque chose attira son attention : un morceau de papier sur le sol de la chambre d'Ichigo. Frankette était peut-être crade et paresseuse mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser traîner de papier dans une chambre si bien rangée. Elle entra dans la pièce et tenta de trouver où le mettre mais n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place initiale. Frankette était peut-être conne et fainéante mais elle ne se permettrait pas de ranger un objet dans un endroit qui ne conviendrait pas. Manque de chance : la porte de la maison claqua et elle aperçut Rukia et Ichigo qui se dirigeaient déjà vers le lycée. Tant pis ! Elle prit le papier avec elle avant de rejoindre le salon. Bien entendu Yuzu commençait à faire la vaisselle et Isshin finissait un bol de riz. Frankette se permit de passer à table où elle engloutit tout ce qu'il restait sur la table.

_Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé Frankette ? S'inquiéta le paternel. Hier aussi tu semblais morte de faim.

_Je n'ai pas mangé grand-chose ces derniers jours.

_Mais enfin, s'insurgea Isshin en frappant la table du poing, les quatre repas quotidiens ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Fais attention Frankette, une bonne alimentation seule garantie la bonne santé à long terme.

_Oui.

_Bien je suis heureux que tu comprennes cela.

Pendant qu'Isshin terminait son verre d'eau, Frankette sortait le papier de sa poche. Elle le posa devant lui avant de lui demander son aide.

_Ichigo a fait tomber ça mais je ne sais pas où le ranger, dit-elle lentement.

_Qu'est-ce donc ?

Isshin déposa une énorme paire de lunettes sur ses yeux avant de parcourir le papier. Au fil de sa lecture, le visage du médecin devenait de plus en plus pâle et des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front. Au bout du compte, il s'étouffa avec le riz qui remontait le long de sa trachée. Rouge comme un sous-vêtements féminin au terme du cycle, Isshin explosa pour de bon.

_ICHIGO, hurla-t-il en renversant tous ses couverts, bras levés vers le plafond.

Sans faire attention aux regards des deux filles présentes, le père de famille courut hors de la clinique toujours en pyjama et pantoufles en direction du lycée.

_Il a oublié ça, dit Frankette en récupérant le papier.

La jeune fille suivit Isshin qui avait déjà tourné à un angle au pas de course. Finalement, elle perdit complètement sa trace au bout de quelques minutes. Frankette n'avait aucune idée de l'adresse du lycée de Karakura alors elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur un muret en attendant de trouver un indice. Le vent faisait voler les quelques feuilles d'automne, les cheveux à l'exception de ceux figés de Frankette, ainsi que quelques pétales de cerisier. De cerisier ? Frankette n'était pas d'ici mais elle savait que comme tous les arbres, les cerisiers ne fleurissaient certainement pas en automne. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, un homme assez grand, habillé d'un long manteau blanc par-dessus un habit de shinigami la dévisageait.

_Comment peux-tu me voir ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Parce que j'ai des yeux.

_Ces yeux sont aussi perçants que le chant d'une hirondelle.

_J'aime pas les oiseaux.

_Les oiseaux sont l'âme de la nature dans sa plus simple définition.

_Les définitions c'est dans le dictionnaire.

_Les dictionnaires sont le cœur et le poumon de l'arbre métaphorique de la vie humaine.

_Les humains c'est chiants.

_La chiasse est le produit douloureux et boueux de la malice des bactéries.

_Les bactéries c'est chimique.

_La chimie est la forme d'expression la plus libre et juste de l'homme.

_Les hommes sont lourds.

_La lourdeur est le résultat du fardeau d'Atlas, celui qui soutient la Terre.

_La Terre est nulle.

_La nullité n'a d'existence que pour ceux qui lui donnent du crédit.

_Le crédit ça endette.

_La dette n'est que la conséquence d'un monde capitalisé et du libéralisme.

_La liberté c'est comme les cheveux.

_Oui sauf les tiens.

Le shinigami leva la main devant Frankette et soudain une petite quantité de fleurs de cerisier tournoya autour de la tête de la jeune fille, l'instant d'après un léger courant d'air se fit sentir. Les fleurs de cerisier avaient disparu, laissant derrière elles une belle poignée de poils. De poils ? Un courant d'air ? Frankette, pour la première fois de sa vie, ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des dessous de verre avant de porter une main au-dessus de sa tête. Son nuage immobile avait disparu, tout avait disparu. Son crâne était aussi lisse que des fesses de nouveau-né et n'importe qui aurait pu croire que la jeune fille sortait du casting d'American History X.

_Là c'est nettement mieux, dit le shingami de sa voix traînante.

_Ah bon ? Fit Frankette en reprenant son air blasé.

_Oui.

_Ok, lui concéda-t-elle en soulevant les épaules.

_Tu as l'air d'avoir une force spirituelle intéressante. Peut-être connais-tu Kurosaki Ichigo ?

_Oui, j'allais d'ailleurs le retrouver.

_Où ?

_Au lycée. Il a fait tomber ça.

Frankette donna à son nouveau coiffeur, le papier de la discorde. Ce dernier s'en saisit avant que ses yeux ne sortent littéralement de leur orbite. Le pauvre homme convulsa, pleura, se roula sur le sol, prit ses cachets, brûla de colère et s'enfuit à l'aide d'un shunpo.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Frankette arriva enfin devant le lycée de Karakura, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Une scène de totale destruction s'offrait à elle : des trous avaient été creusés dans les murs, de la fumée s'échappait de plusieurs salles de classe, élèves comme professeurs prenaient la fuite de tous les côtés et des bruits d'explosion continuaient de retentir. Soudain, une forme tomba par une des fenêtres pour venir s'écraser contre le sol.

_Ça suffit, hurla une voix que Frankette reconnut.

Rukia faisait barrage entre la fenêtre d'où était tombé la forme, et le coiffeur de Frankette qui faisait tournoyer des fleurs de cerisier tout autour de l'école.

_Ecarte-toi, la pria-t-il calmement.

_Il n'a rien fait Nii-sama, il n'a rien fait.

_ICHIGO, retentit la voix d'Isshin en se dirigeant vers son fils.

_Je vais bien papa, le rassura le roux en se remettant en jambes.

_Très bien, sourit le médecin.

Il attendit que son fils soit bien debout pour lui asséner un énorme coup de pied dans les côtes. Le corps de ce pauvre shinigami remplaçant partit mourir dans les buissons plus loin. Un important dispositif policier et des camions de pompier arrivaient vers le lycée autour duquel des centaines d'élèves et professeurs étaient regroupés afin de fuir les violences. Frankette s'avança tranquillement vers Isshin qui donnait des coups de poings rageurs à son fils avant de lui tendre le fameux papier.

_Vous avez oublié de lui rendre ça.

_On s'en f ….Mon Dieu Frankette qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ?

_C'est lui là-haut qui me les a coupé, montra-t-elle.

Ichigo ferma les yeux déjà bien clos par un œil au beurre noir. Le papier dans la main de Frankette, la correction qu'il recevait de Byakuya et de son père, la présence de l'Heasitonne : il n'eut pas à faire un énorme effort de réflexion pour comprendre d'où était parti le problème.

_J'aimerais que tu crèves, lui cracha-t-il.

_Ne parle pas ainsi aux jeunes filles espèce de pervers, le réprimanda son père en saupoudrant le tout d'un coup de tête.

Bykakuya utilisa à nouveau son shunpo pour fondre sur Ichigo tout zanpakuto en avant. Le garçon hurla avant d'effectuer une pirouette sur le côté. Des fleurs de cerisier amortirent la chute du capitaine de la 6ème division qui se dressait devant le shinigami remplaçant apeuré.

_Ecoute Byakuya c'est un malentendu, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

_Les malentendus sont la cause de bien des malheurs, lança le brun d'une voix glaciale en faisant danser ses pétales autour de sa proie.

_C'était une erreur, reprit Ichigo. Une erreur qui ne se reproduira jamais.

_Quoi ? S'écria Rukia indignée. Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne pourrait pas se reproduire ?

_Après avoir déshonorée ma sœur adorée, tu la rejettes comme une vielle chaussette ?

_Non non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_Je te déteste Ichigo, pleura la petite shinigami avant de s'enfuir, laissant derrière elle une petite traînée de larmes hollywoodiennes.

_Rukia !

_Tu vas périr ici-même Kurosaki Ichigo, déclara Byakuya en enfermant Ichigo dans une bulle de fleurs roses.

_C'est mon fils Kuchiki, tenta de l'arrêter Isshin. C'est à moi de lui passer un savon.

Avant que le capitaine n'ait pu répliquer, ses fleurs commençaient à se disperser. En effet, après avoir libéré son bankai qui en plus de lui donner une veste déchirée lui octroie une rapidité salvatrice, Ichigo déchaina Zangetsu autour de lui pour se libérer de sa prison.

_Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, hurla-t-il avant de se shunpoter sur le toit du lycée.

Il y fut vite rejoint par Byakuya qui était, rappelons-le, le roi du shunpo après Shihoin Yoruichi.

_Il ne peut y avoir qu'un roi, susurra le capitaine à l'oreille de l'auteure de la fic.

Rectification : Byakuya était, rappelons-le, le roi incontesté du shunpo avec ses beaux yeux, ses beaux cheveux, ses beaux abdos et la mousse du gel douche qui lui coule dans la raie du …ahem.

_Merde, fit Ichigo en se déplaçant à nouveau.

Idem. Byakuya ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent laissant les forces de l'ordre faire leur travail et les pompiers éteindre les incendies. Frankette choisit ce moment pour s'approcher du médecin Kurosaki.

_Finalement, j'en fais quoi de cette feuille ? Demanda-t-elle.

Isshin croisa son regard mais se retint de rire devant son crâne chauve. Il saisit le papier avant de le rouler en boule et le lancer dans la première poubelle sur son chemin.

_Rentrons, hurla-t-il.

Frankette s'exécuta, fatiguée par les évènements de la matinée qui n'avaient même pas porté leurs fruits. Être gentille ça craignait un peu !

Après leur départ, un groupe d'élèves qui avaient tout suivi, récupéra le papier dans la poubelle.

_Ministère de la Justice_

_Cour d'appel de Karakura_

_Tribunal de première instance_

_Section de la justice de la famille_

_Dossier n°5164165_

_Jugement n°952_

_Le Tribunal de première instance de Karakura a rendu le jugement dont suit la teneur :_

_Entre : Madame Kuchiki Rukia_

_Et : Kurosaki Ichigo _

_Jugement :_

_Attendu que le mariage contacté à Las Vegas entre les époux est annulé à l'amiable à compter de ce jour._

Plus loin, dans les nuages de Karakura, Ichigo serra les dents si fort qu'il s'en cassa la molaire. Cette fois-ci, s'il retombait sur Frankette un jour, il la tuerait pour de vrai. Frankette, qui venait de regagner la clinique, éternua et, manque de chance, elle appuya par mégarde sur le premier bouton de son synthétiseur (mais oui bien sûr).

* * *

**Alors Frankette ?**

**Bien 4-5 Mal**


End file.
